


A Wrinkle in Time

by hayj



Series: It's a Storybook World [3]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: A Redux of one of my older fics in case it looks familiar, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:09:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: Charlotte is thrust onto a different planet in a different time.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Charlotte saw stars as her transport ship hit the water with a shattering scream.

 

As the water rushed inside, she made her way to Daniel, frantically pulling at his door to no avail.

 

Where her cryo-locker had been forced open, his had been jammed shut.

 

Not that there had been any reaction from him, regardless, with his head tilted tilted at such an unnatural angle.

 

Charlotte ignored that, though, as she beat relentlessly against the glass panel with her fists, trying to get him to wake up, twitch an eyelid, anything to let her know that he was still alive, refusing to give up until she was down to just one, tiny, pocket of air.

 

Taking that last breath, she struggled through the murky darkness, making her way out of the ship, fighting to get to the light above.

 

As soon as her head broke the surface of the water, she gasped for air, her lungs sucking it in.

 

Treading water, she surveyed her surroundings, locating the nearest piece of land. Her head ached as she struggled to reach safety. 

 

Clinging to the rocks on the shore where she had drug herself, Charlotte collapsed into a soaking wet heap, exhausted from her ordeal.

* * *

 

“Put her here!” Gene yelled, waving to free exam table.  “Rachel! A lamp!”

 

“Here! Right here!” Rachel called back, shoving a small oil lamp into her father's hands.

 

“What happened?” Gene asked, lifting first one eyelid and then the other as Miles paced back and forth, his fingers latched firmly in his hair.

 

“She was too close to the bomb when it detonated,” Bass managed to get out, his voice hoarse from screaming her name. Shoving a hand through his curls he looked between Charlie and Gene. “Tell me she’s gonna live, Doc.”

 

Gene looked away from Charlie for a moment to meet Bass’ eyes. “I wish I could, Son. I wish I could. Rachel, I need more light over here!”

 

Backing away, Bass bumped into Miles, who clapped a hand on his shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault, Bass. I know you wouldn’t let anything happen to her.”

 

With a shake of his head, Bass fled the tent.

* * *

 

A group of mounted riders halted their travel, watching as an object fell from the sky, their horses struggling against the reins as the ground shook from the force of the impact.

 

Getting their mounts under control, the men hurried to the nearby lake where the object had landed, emerging from the trees that surrounded it.

 

Coming to a stop, they surveyed the area. The object that they had watched fall out of the sky was nowhere to be found and they could only speculate amongst themselves about what exactly it was that they had seen.

 

As they circled the lake to look for clues, one man stopped, pointing to an object, half in and half out of the water.

 

"By the Gods," another man muttered before the original man took off at a gallop, the others quick to follow.

 

Dismounting, the man in charge drew his sword, hesitantly making his way over to what he could clearly see, now, was a body. Catching a shoulder by his toe, he lifted and turned the body, the men behind him breaking out into chatter as they gazed at the woman in front of them.

 

"Where do you think she is from?"

 

"I do not know," said the man kneeling next to her, rubbing the fabric of her trousers between his fingers. "Let us get her to the Manor House and let the Lord know what we have found."

 

"Aye," another said, walking over to his horse to retrieve the bedroll from the back of his saddle.

 

Throwing the blanket over the woman, the man in charge picked her up in his arms before mounting his horse.

 

Settling her on his lap, he made for home.

* * *

 

Thundering into the courtyard, stable lads came running to take their horses.

 

As one, they entered the house, coming before their Lord and Lady in the long hall.

 

An older couple, Lord Charles and his wife Elizabeth had lost their only daughter when a fever had swept through their Realm. That same fever had made it impossible for Lady Elizabeth to bear any other children.

 

Instead of setting her aside as was his right, Lord Charles stayed with his wife and they had made a happy life for themselves, isolated as they were away from the other Realms.

 

When Sir Thomas announced that they had found a young woman, Lady Elizabeth rushed to his side. "Who is she? What has happened?" she demanded of the man.

 

"We know not, Milady. We found her collapsed on the shores of Lake Enchantment."

 

"Oh, the poor dear! This way," Lady Elizabeth directed Sir Thomas, leading him to the stairs.

 

The other men, including Lord Charles watched them go before turning back to each other.

 

Calling for ale, Charles motioned the men over towards the fire. "Tell me."

 

Without interruption, the three men told their Lord of what had happened.

 

Lord Charles sat rubbing his beard as he listened to the few facts available. "We will wait until the lass has woken, but I have a feeling that my lady wife is already attached" he said with a smile. "Go back out tomorrow and see if you missed anything," he ordered before dismissing the men.

 

Rising from his seat, he started towards the stairs, passing Thomas, who was on his way back down.

 

"Milord."

 

"Seek your rest, Sir Thomas, nothing more can be done today."

 

"Yes, Milord," Thomas said with a nod of his head, heading towards the massive double doors.

 

With a sigh, Lord Charles continued up the stairs to find his wife.

* * *

 

"How is she?" Charles asked, walking into the chamber where his wife sat perched on the side of the bed as maids hustled in and out.

 

"Oh Charles," Elizabeth said, standing to take his hand and leading him closer to the bed.

 

"Is she not she beautiful? She looks just as I imagined Lysette would look at her age."

 

"Now, Elizabeth," Charles warned, not wanting to see his wife hurt when the girl's family came to claim her.

 

"Charles, she needs us."

 

"Yes, I suppose she does," he said, giving in as he ran a thumb over his wife's cheek.

* * *

 

Charlotte slept all that night and well into the next day.

 

Elizabeth had just settled down in the chair next to her bed to do some mending when she cried out Daniel's name in her sleep, thrashing about, before Elizabeth could get a hold of her.

 

Waking with a gasp, Charlotte yanked her hands away from the strange woman in front of her as she reached up to touch the back of her head which thrummed painfully. "Where am I?"

 

"You are safe, lass. You are safe."

 

Charlotte looked around the room, her brow wrinkling. "My brother, is he here as well?"

 

"I am sorry, Love. You were found alone," Elizabeth said with a kind smile. She watched as tears welled up in Charlotte's eyes, spilling over as her body shook.

 

Scooting closer, Elizabeth gathered the girl in her arms. "Alice, run find my husband," she ordered the maid who was in the chamber with her.

* * *

 Charles entered the girl's chambers and remained standing by the door as he waited for Elizabeth to make her way to him, watching as she quietly shut the door behind them.

 

"Alice said she was awake."

 

"Aye, she was. The poor babe cried herself to sleep," Elizabeth explained with a sniff, her own eyes a bit red.

 

Charles could not help but smile at his wife's tender heart.

 

Leading her over to a window bench, they sat.

 

"Did she say anything?"

 

"When she first woke she was very disoriented. She kept inquiring about her brother.”

 

Charles frowned. "There was no one else where she was found. I went out and helped with the search myself. Nor were there any footprints indicating that anyone else was with her."

 

Elizabeth nodded. "Something happened and Charlotte insists that he drowned in the lake trapped in their conveyance."

 

"Charlotte?"

 

"Her name is Charlotte. Charlotte of Sylvania."

 

"Sylvania? I have never heard of that realm."

 

"Nor have I," Elizabeth said worriedly.

 

Charles patted his wife's shoulder. "I will talk to her myself in the morning and then we will decide what to do."

* * *

 

Charlotte was sitting in bed with a tray perched on her lap, which held what was supposed to be buttered toast, a drink called mead and a tea made from barley of all things. She had asked for coffee, but had been given a strange look and a soft pat on the shoulder as Elizabeth promised to find something to her liking.

 

Turning her face, she hastily brushed away her tears as a man entered her room. He was wearing strange clothing, but had a kind face.

 

 

"I am Lord Charles, Lady Elizabeth's husband."

 

"Hello," Charlotte said quietly. "I am Charlotte."

 

"Charlotte of Sylvania."

 

Charlotte frowned at the way he said it, "Yes, Sylvania is where I am from."

 

He gave a slight smile and shook his head a bit. "I am afraid I have never heard of that Realm. Where is it located?"

 

"North," Charlotte replied after a moment. "Very far North,” she sighed, knowing that, much like yesterday, she would get nowhere.

 

Charles could see the tears beginning to well in her eyes. "Is there anyone to whom we can send a message? Anyone who would be expecting you?"

 

"No. No one."

 

"Then you shall stay here with us. I think my lady wife may have need of you as much as you have need of her," He said gently before leaving the room.

* * *

 

The next morning, Charlotte watched in wonder as a tub was carried in, followed by bucket after bucket of steaming water.

 

Eventually, Lady Elizabeth bustled in, helping her out of bed and into the tub.

 

She was bathed, dried and her hair brushed until it shone before being dressed in something called a day dress.

 

"Elizabeth, really, I do not mean to be any bother."

 

"Nonsense. You have to have clothes," the older woman replied in a tone that said it was not up for discussion, as she stood back to look over her handiwork. "Now come. I shall give you a tour of the manor before lunch."

* * *

 

**The Realm of Furya**

 

Lord Sebastian, from the House of Monroe, Realm of The Republic, sat on his steed overlooking the fields near his home.

 

His father, the former Lord of The Republic, had passed away in the late fall, along with his mother and sisters.

 

It had been a long, stressful winter coming home from the fighting and stepping into his father's shoes.

 

He was grateful to his constant companion, Miles. They had been friends since before they could walk and he had relied heavily on the man these last few months. Turning his head at the sound of a horse, Sebastian watched as Miles rode out into the field to meet him. "Ho, Sebastian!"

 

Sebastian dismissed the overseer and turned his horse towards his friend.

 

"Miles!" He replied, grasping the man's forearm when he got close enough.

 

"How is it today?" Miles asked, surveying the fields with a sparkle in his eye.

 

"Same as it was yesterday and the day before," Sebastian replied ruefully.

 

"You, my friend, need some frivolity in your life."

 

Sebastian looked at him dryly. "And just what did you have in mind?"

 

"I definitely think a trip to town is in order. A little debauchery never hurt anyone," Miles said, "Besides, if you are seen planting a few oats, you will have that much longer before the elders start demanding that you need a wife."

 

Sebastian laughed at that, the sound harsh and grating. "Please. They have not let their daughters near me since the first time I returned from war, souvenir firmly in place. Nor, would I want any of them, now that I know what they really think about me."

 

"Nay, it is not the lasses. They find the eye patch quite rakish. Any one of them would be willing to bed you."

 

"Miles, when the time comes for me to take a wife, I can assure you, she will not be from The Republic."


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte ran through the courtyard, skirts hiked up in a very unladylike fashion as she called out greetings to the villagers coming and going through the gates before rushing into the hall, out of breath, stopping only long enough to throw her skirts down before dipping into a curtsey in front of her adoptive parents.

 

"Milord, you called for me?"

 

It had been two years since her arrival here and Charlotte never dreamt that she could be so happy. She adored Charles and Elizabeth and had happily said yes to the adoption that took place over a year ago.

 

Charles had looked at it as a practical matter, in case something ever happened to him or Elizabeth. However, Charlotte knew that he loved her as much as Elizabeth did. The two women had grown as close as any mother and daughter and referred to each other as such from early on.

 

Charlotte loved Rachel and Benjamin and missed them every day, but she could not help but think Rachel knew more than she had said the last time she had seen her, telling Charlotte that she would love her wherever or whenever she was. 

 

Charlotte held that close to her heart. 

 

It was not the first time her mother had given her or her brother a cryptic message only to have them understand much later. Somehow, her mother had known and had tried to prepare her the best she could, and for better or worse, Charlotte loved this world.

 

"Come," Elizabeth Raven said, holding out a hand to her. 

 

Charlotte smiled, placing a kiss on the woman's cheek as she sank down upon the stool next to her chair.

 

"We received a letter this day," Charles said as he moved next to his chair, leaning against it.

 

"Yes, I saw the messenger. He looked as though he had traveled many days. Is everything alright?" Charlotte asked, glancing back and forth between them. 

 

The Realms of Ravensheart, Kingsbridge and Enchantment had been until recently, Isolationists and Charlotte had traveled between the Realms often, having never encountered a problem.

 

"We have had a request," Elizabeth responded, patting Charlotte's hand.

 

"A request?"

 

"About you."

 

"Me?" Charlotte exclaimed. "How does anyone even know about me?"

 

"The adoption papers," Charles said, drawing attention back to himself. "They were filed in the Senate, at which point they would have become public knowledge."

 

"May I ask what type of request?"

 

"It is a request of marriage, from Lord William, House of Strausser, Realm of The Federation.

 

Charlotte sat stunned for a moment as Charles and Elizabeth watched her reaction. "A marriage proposal?"

 

"You do not have to do anything that you do not wish to do, my love." Elizabeth said to the girl.

 

"I was not expecting to have to leave you so soon," Charlotte explained, grasping Elizabeth's hand.

 

"We were not sure what you would want. You are old enough to make your own decisions, but you have to know what your choices are," Elizabeth told her.

 

Charles sat down in his chair next to Elizabeth's. "Sometimes, we have to leave home to see the life that is waiting for us."

 

Charlotte sucked in a breath. Her mother had said almost the same thing to her, once upon a time.

 

"May I see the letter?"

 

Handing it to her, Charles and Elizabeth sat quietly while she read it. Having had more education than most people in this realm together, Charlotte had been a quick study, picking up on the math and written language quickly.

 

"He shall receive something for marrying me?"

 

Charles nodded. "A Dowry. It is our way. He shall receive a sizable fortune in money and jewels that were set aside for Lysette when she was a babe, and upon our deaths he shall become Lord over the Three Realms as well."

 

"Oh no! I could not take that!" Charlotte protested, looking back and forth between the two.

 

"Charlotte," Elizabeth chided gently. "You have brought me as much joy as my precious Lysette. We want you to have it."

 

"How far away is this Realm of the Federation?"

 

"It is many days travel from here, mainly due to having to go around the Black Forest."

 

"The Black Forest? I have never heard of that before."

 

"There has been no need to discuss it before," Charles said, with a wave of his hand. "There are horrible dragon like creatures that live there. They cannot survive anywhere else. There are legends that when they try to leave, the sun sets their skin on fire. Very few people have survived a trip into the Black Forest."

 

Elizabeth squeezed Charlotte's hand. "But enough of that," she said, pointedly at Charles. "You have a day or two to think about it before you decide."

 

"And then what happens?"

 

"If your answer is no, we will send the messenger back with a formal denial. If your answer is yes, you will go to his realm to meet in person, at which time he will either formally propose or will retract his offer. Whatever occurs, you will return home. To stay if he retracts, or to wait upon the preparations for the wedding, should he propose."

 

"May I be excused?" Charlotte asked, her mind already a million miles away.

 

"Of course, my child," Charles answered, reaching out to squeeze her hand. He sighed as he watched her walk away.

 

"I was much the same way, when you made your proposal to my parents," Elizabeth chuckled softly near his shoulder.

 

Charles took his wife's hand in his. "I just worry that we are pushing her too fast."

 

"She knows there is a reason she is here. She just has to find what that reason is and she knows she cannot do that hidden away here.

* * *

 

Charlotte wandered through her chambers, touching this, and touching that, relishing all the small mementos from her time here. She could not help but feel that once again she would never see her home again.

 

Elizabeth stood in the doorway for a moment watching her. "Charlotte, the carriage is waiting. It is time to go."

 

Charlotte turned away from the shelf of dried flowers she was standing next to and walked slowly to her adoptive mother, taking her hand. "I am ready," she said, with the best smile she could muster.

 

"Charlotte," Elizabeth said, pulling her in for a hug. "You are not leaving forever. Whatever happens, you will be back at home in a month. That allows for traveling time there and back and a fortnight as Sir William's guest, and you can always come home early if needed."

 

"I know, Mother. Father has been over all of this with me already."

 

"I just want you to know that we will still be here when you get back," Elizabeth replied, letting go.

 

Charlotte reached out taking Elizabeth's hands in hers. "I love you."

 

"And I you."

 

Taking one last look around, Elizabeth guided Charlotte out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

* * *

 

"There you are!" Charles said from the foot of the stairs from where he was pacing, "I thought I was going to have to send Sir Thomas out to find you," he said, taking Charlotte's hand as she reached the bottom step.

 

Placing her hand in the crook of his elbow, he walked her slowly out of the hall and into the courtyard where one of the smaller carriages was waiting, her luggage tied to the roof.

 

"Geoffrey will be driving you," Charles began as the older man gave a tug of his cap in her direction. Charlotte smiled at the man before turning her attention back to her father. "Lord Williams' messenger will be accompanying you back as well," he said as he nodded towards the man already mounted and waiting near the courtyard gates.

 

Charles turned his back so that the man could not see what he was doing and handed Charlotte a leather purse. "There are two sets of papers here, one with my seal and one without. You show Lord William the set without and you keep the set with, hidden. You are not to present those for his signature until Thomas and the carriage are ready and waiting to bring you home. Do you understand?"

 

"Of course, Father, but why?"

 

Charles looked at his wife over Charlotte's head and she gave a slight nod.

 

"If at any point you decided that you do not want this marriage, you burn the official set. Once he has signed them, there is no going back," Charles explained as he grasped her shoulders.

 

"But, I thought you said…"

 

"I have done some research," Charles said, cutting her off. "It is an old law, but it is valid."

 

Charlotte threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Father."

 

Charles gave her a quick hug before setting her away from him. "Now, it is time to go."

 

With Charles' help, Charlotte climbed the carriage steps, feeling lighter of heart than she had all week and settled herself in as he shut the door. 

 

Charlotte blew her parents a kiss as Thomas set the horses into motion.

* * *

 

**Realm of The Republic**

 

"Sebastian," Miles said, striding into the room, "What is this I hear about you refusing to take even Connor with you to the Senate?"

 

Sebastian smirked as he looked over his shoulder at his friend. "Being a bit dramatic, are we not, Miles?" he asked, turning back to his packing.

 

"This is the first time you have been called to the Senate as the Lord of the Republic. Do you not think you should have some support?"

 

"I am a grown man, Miles. I think I can handle myself at the Senate just fine. Besides, Connor will be of more help to you," he replied, shoving the last of his things into the bag. "I do not like this any better than you, but I need you here looking after things. Besides," he continued, picking up his bag and heading out the door, "It is only for a month, maybe less. I do my duty, I come home."

 

He listened to Miles grumble the entire way down the stairs and into the courtyard. Handing his bag to a groomsman to attach to the saddle, Sebastian took his cloak and gloves from Connor, slipping them on. "Miles, enough brother. Both our fathers and their fathers before them gave their month of service to the Senate and I will be no different. The sooner I am away, the sooner I am back."

 

Miles pursed his lips, but nodded, slapping a hand down on Sebastian’s shoulder. "I will do my duty as well, Milord."

 

Sebastian grinned, swinging himself up onto his horse and galloped out of the courtyard, making his way through the village. The quicker he did his duty to his country, the quicker he could come home.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**_3 weeks later in the home of William Strausser…_ **

 

Scrambling on her hands and knees across the bed, Charlotte's fingers wrapped around a candlestick just as William grabbed her ankle, pulling her back towards him with a flip of his arms. 

 

With a scream of terror, Charlotte swung her arm, clipping him on the temple.

 

He went down in a heap.

 

She collapsed on the bed in a sobbing, panting mess. 

 

Getting herself under control, she got to her feet, slowly creeping around the end of the bed till she could see William where he lay on the floor. A bruise was blossoming on his temple where a trickle of blood flowed.

 

Charlotte kicked at him with her foot.

 

When he didn’t move, she hesitantly leaned over him seeking a pulse. Finding it, she jumped, plastering herself against the wall behind her, the candlestick still clutched in her hands.

 

_ Think, Charlotte, think. _

 

She had to get out before William gained consciousness.

 

Hurriedly pulling on a dress over her torn bedgown the best she could, Charlotte slipped on her shoes, tying her cloak around her neck to cover her malfunctioning wardrobe, all the while keeping one eye on an unconscious William.

 

Moving over to the chest containing her clothing, she took the signed marriage contract her father had given her, placing it in a drawstring purse along with the unsigned one that William had dropped on the floor, before tying it around her waist.

 

Not daring to take any more time, she slipped out the door, locking it behind her, depositing the key into her pocket. Making her way quietly through the house, she stayed hidden in the shadows until she was able to slip out the servant's entrance unnoticed. 

 

Running to the stables, she quickly found Geoffrey. "We need to leave now. Please ready the carriage."

 

"Lady Charlotte!" Geoffrey exclaimed, getting a good look at her face, "Who did this to you?"

 

"Geoffrey, please. We need to hurry," Charlotte begged, her nerves nearly to the breaking point.

 

Geoffrey nodded grimly, having heard rumors from the other servants and had the small carriage ready to go quickly.

 

Charlotte paced in the barn until Geoffrey came to fetch her, helping her to the carriage.

"We need to hurry," she said to him once again as he let go of her hand and shut the door behind her.

 

Climbing up on the driver's seat Geoffrey took the reins, flicking the horses into motion. 

 

Once they were outside the gates, Charlotte let herself breath again, but knew they were not out of danger yet. Sinking back into the seat, she brought her legs up to her chest wrapping her arms around them.

* * *

 

Stopping at the first Inn they came to, Geoffrey parked the carriage out of sight and purchased enough food to last for several days. 

 

Neither of them wanted to stop for any amount of time until they were through the Wastelands and into the neighboring realm. The Republic, Charlotte thought Geoffrey had said. 

 

At the moment, however, the greatest concern was the Black Forest. 

 

Geoffrey was balking at Charlotte's insistence that they go through and not around.

 

"Well, we cannot stay here and I refuse to go back," Charlotte said, as she tried not to let her chin quiver, convinced the bruises on her face looked even blacker in the dark from the way Geoffrey winced every time he looked at her.

 

Geoffrey looked towards the forest looming in the distance. "Aye. Up you go, Milady," he finally agreed, helping her back into the carriage before climbing up to his own spot. Taking a deep breath, he got them on their way.

* * *

 

Geoffrey was struggling with the horses as they traveled the forest road.

 

While they would have normally taken the long way around, he had agreed with Charlotte's argument that Lord William would never think them brave enough to take the direct route.

 

Geoffrey knew for a fact that William was right, because he was terrified. The noises coming out of the forest had him gripping the reins in his hands tightly. There were flashes of light all along the tree line and he could only think that they belonged to the creatures rumored to live here in the dark.

 

At that exact moment, as he was distracted with his thoughts and the straining horses, one of the creatures came swooping down out of the night sky, grabbing him by his head with its talons, carrying him off over the trees.

 

With no one at the reins, the horses ran out of control down the road, throwing Charlotte to the floor of the carriage. She heard horrible noises outside just before the carriage tilted, crashing to its side, sliding down an embankment. 

 

Bouncing around the carriage until it came to a shuddering stop, Charlotte’s already bruised and battered body caused her to cry out. Breathing in through her nose and out her mouth, she remained unmoving until the pain subsided to a dull throb. 

 

Pulling herself up to a sitting position, blood ran into her eye, and running her tongue over her lips, she knew that the cuts from William’s ring had reopened. 

 

Twisting herself around, she was able to climb and crawl her way out of the carriage window, using the frame to pull herself to her feet. 

 

"Geoffrey! Geoffrey!" she cried out, not seeing or hearing him anywhere. 

 

Pulling herself up the steep embankment using trees and roots, she emerged onto the road.

* * *

 

Monsters, there was nothing else to call them, were hovering over the horses, stripping the flesh from their bones. She was also fairly certain it was Geoffrey's head that was being rolled around on the ground beside them. 

 

Horrified, Charlotte picked up her skirts and ran. 

 

She wasn’t sure if she was running in the right direction or not, only that she had to get away from the horrible things buzzing over her head, splattering her with a sticky, blue liquid as they fought each other in the dark sky above her.

 

She knew that it was only a matter of time before they killed her, as even now one was toying with her, smacking her with a talon, causing her to stumble and fall, just for her to pick herself up and it to happen all over again.

 

Knocked to her knees once again, screaming as she felt a set of talons wrap around her waist, Charlotte heard thunder behind her. She was dropped back onto the road in a heap, the cries of the creature reaching her ears as she lay there in a daze, letting go of consciousness as a tall, dark figure loomed over her.

* * *

 

Sebastian slowed his horse to a canter as darkness fell over the land. Tired and road weary, the thought of spending a night in the Wastelands was not high on his things to do list, even now as a seasoned war veteran. He would stop for a few hours of sleep once he had crossed the border into the Republic.

 

A smile came over his face at the thought. He was ready to be home. Luckily the men he had served with at the Senate had not wanted to be there any more than he did. 

 

Having completed their tasks quickly and efficiently, he would be back at home before three full weeks had transpired.

 

Skirting around the Black Forest, it was his last true obstacle before crossing over into the Republic. Had it been daytime, he would not have hesitated to go through, but, he was tired and not at his best. One careless mistake on his part could be his last. He knew this from experience. 

 

The dragons that made their home in the Black Forest were not to be trifled with.

 

He had just made his way back to the road when he heard it. 

 

Stopping his horse, he turned to face the forest road entrance and sat quietly listening, thinking that surely his ears were playing tricks on him. 

 

He heard it again.

 

"Well, bloody hell."

 

Moving to the side of the road, he leapt off his horse, grabbing a thick branch and large pieces of thin bark that had fallen to the ground. Cutting off a piece of rope hanging from his saddle, he wrapped the thin bark around the top of the branch tying it together before setting flint and tender to it. 

 

As soon as his makeshift torch was lit, he was back on his horse galloping into the Dragon's den.

 

He could hear the woman's screams, followed by a dragon's cry. Evidently the older ones had eaten, and the yearlings were attempting to catch their own food. 

 

That did not bode well for the woman.

 

Spotting her as one of the yearlings flew overhead, Sebastian increased his speed, standing in his stirrups as he pulled his sword from its sheath.

 

She was just being lifted into the air when Sebastian's torch blinded the animal, giving him the chance to plunge his sword into its belly, letting go of the sword as the Dragon went flipping end over end before coming to a stop at the edge of the road.

 

Dismounting, Sebastian held his torch high as he placed a foot on the dragon in front of him pulling his sword from the bubbling flesh. Moving over to the girl, he knelt on one knee beside her.

 

She was bleeding heavily and fairly torn up. Lifting her with one arm, he easily tossed her over his shoulder. Turning to his steed that had not left his side, Sebastian climbed into the saddle, pulling her down to his lap. Taking the reins, he turned the horse around, spurring him forward.

* * *

 

The colors of the sky signaled that dawn was approaching as Sebastian guided the horse off the main road. Coming to a stop he dismounted, laying his injured passenger in the soft grass before grabbing his satchel. 

 

Removing a flask and a spare shirt to make bandages with, he tossed the satchel aside. Dropping to the ground next to her, he held her chin with his thumb and forefinger inspecting her face. One eye was badly swollen and most of her face mottled with bruises. Sebastian sighed with a shake of his head. That was probably why the lass had been in the forest to begin with. 

 

Rolling her over, he cut away the laces that held together the back and sides of her ruined dress shirt, setting aside the purse he found tied around her waist. Pouring a small amount of the whiskey over the worst of her wounds, he lifted her into a sitting position between his legs as he wrapped makeshift bandages around her waist and then her head, her hair nearly soaked with blood. Laying her back down, he wrapped a few bandages around the gash in her leg that her torn skirts had exposed. 

 

Quickly fashioning a crude travois from downed tree limbs and rope, he attached it to his saddle so that he could pull it behind his horse. Padding it with grass and leaves, he took his bedroll, spreading it open over the litter. Wrapping the lass in his cloak, he placed her upon it. Pulling the blanket up around her, he began strapping her to the frame with the leftover bandages. 

 

Repacking his bag, he placed her purse in it before mounting his horse, and very slowly, headed home.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was setting as the inner gates to Monroe Manor opened, allowing Sebastian access to the courtyard. Dismounting, he spoke quietly to his squire who appeared by his side before turning to the travois behind him.

 

"You are early, and you look like hell," said a voice behind him.

 

Sebastian gave a tired grin. "Miles."

 

"What have we here?" Miles asked, pointing towards the body that his friend had drug home. Covered by Sebastian’s bedroll and hooded cloak, Miles could only guess.

 

"Help me un-strap her," Sebastian ordered quietly as he began to cut through the cloth ties nearest him.

 

Eyes twinkling, Miles followed his Lord's orders.

 

Sweeping her up into his arms, Sebastian headed inside, taking the stairs slowly, so as not to jar her, until he entered the room directly next to his.

 

Mary, his nurse from the day he was born, was there waiting on him with her daughter Maggie and a legion of maids. "Lay her down on the bed, Laddie," Mary said, clucking at the sight of him as he followed her instructions.

 

Grabbing the older woman's hands gently, he bent down to kiss her cheek. "Do not worry about me, Mary," he said, looking over at the girl. "Do what you can here. Call for me at once if you need anything."

 

Mary eyed him up and down for a moment before meeting his eye with a knowing look, "Aye," she said with a nod before waving her hands in Maggie's direction, issuing orders.

 

Sebastian stood watching, before Miles, standing by the door, called his name. "Young Connor has your bath prepared." 

 

Sebastian nodded, tearing his eyes away from the woman on the bed.

 

Connor did in fact, have a hot, steaming bath ready, as well as a fire in the fireplace. The barber tools that Miles would need to sew up his back and arm lay nearby. 

 

Dismissing the squire, Sebastian stripped, tossing his eye patch on his night table. 

 

Miles stood nearby, pouring them both a drink as Sebastian lowered his body into the tub.

 

He accepted the cup, downing half the contents in one swallow as Miles moved to the fireplace leaning against the mantel.

 

"You go to the Senate and return looking like something chewed you up and spit the wee lass out. Would you like to tell me how that happened?" Miles asked with a grin.

 

"It was near dawn when I reached the Black Forest. The dragons were out in force. I had almost passed the crossroads when I heard her."

 

"And you just had to ride in and save her."

 

Sebastian smirked with a raised brow. "Do we not teach our men that they are the shield of the weak, the champion of right and good? What kind of leader would I be if I did not lead by example?"

 

Miles snorted loudly. "Alright. You can keep your secrets for now. Do you even know who she is?"

 

"Where is my satchel?" Sebastian asked as he began to clean himself in the cooling bath water. "There was a purse tied around her waist. It is inside."

 

Looking around, Miles spotted it by the door. Pulling out the purse, he tossed the satchel back on the floor. Opening it, he pulled out multiple papers carrying them to the desk where there was more light. The sounds of Sebastian's splashing faded into the background as he continued to read.

 

Sebastian had to call out to him several times to get his attention.

 

Miles turned to his friend who was standing in front of the fire with a cloth draped around his waist.

 

"Well?" Sebastian asked.

 

"Holy Mother of Hera, Sebastian! Do you know who that girl is?"

 

Miles reaction set Sebastian’s teeth on edge and he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer as he stood silently waiting.

 

"That lass is heiress to the Three Realms. The only daughter of Charles and Elizabeth Raven, Lord and Lady of Ravensheart, Kingsbridge and Enchantment"

 

"Talk about being a long way from home," Sebastian murmured.

 

"Gods' blood," Miles muttered as he continued looking over the papers. "They were offering her in marriage to William Strausser. What kind of father would give his daughter to a sadist like him?"

 

Sebastian turned from the fire, a scowl on his face as the bruises covering the girls face began to make sense.

 

"They are former isolationists. Her parents probably have no clue about what kind of man he really is." 

 

Sebastian and Miles had both seen the kind of victims Strausser liked to leave behind, both on and off the battlefield.

 

"But look at this, Sebastian," Miles said, waving him over to the desk, "there are two sets of marriage papers here. One set with Lord Raven's seal, the other without."

 

Suddenly angry, Sebastian went stomping to his door, throwing it open as he bellowed for Connor.

 

The young man came running. "Yes, Milord?"

 

"Connor, instruct Sir James that he is to make his way to Strausser Tower. He is to inform Lord Strausser that we have an injured woman here whom we believe is his intended betrothed. He will stay for a reply."

 

"Yes, Milord, right away." Bobbing his head, the boy turned on his heel and hurried off.

 

"What has got you all in a twist?" Miles asked, watching his friend.

 

"She has been recently beaten. Her face is swollen and bruised."

 

"Hell's bells," Miles breathed. "And you sent James to fetch him so he could finish the job?  The Gods' only know what else he has done to her."

 

Sebastian fumed at the thought. "You are holding a contract in your hand. What choice do I have? We will see what he has to say when he gets here."

 

Looking at his friend, Miles finally nodded. "Alright Brother, let us get those cuts taken care of and I will leave you to your bed."

* * *

 

Propped up in bed with a cup, Sebastian had long since given up any pretense of sleeping.

 

His mind kept wandering to the girl next door. The comings and goings from her chamber had long since died down and the manor was as quiet as it could be for this time of night.

 

The thought of Strausser beating her and possibly worse, were weighing heavily on his mind. 

 

Slamming his cup down upon the table next to him, he slid his feet into the slippers next to the bed.

 

Not bothering with a shirt, he quietly entered her chambers, surprised to find one of the maids still up and hovering next to the bed. "What is it?" Sebastian asked as he approached the bed.

 

"Milord," the maid responded, dipping down into a brief curtsy. "Her fever is on the rise and I need to fetch some water but she keeps thrashing about, knocking her coverings off, and I cannot leave her alone."

 

Sebastian looked down at the girl, now clean and bandaged thanks to Mary. "Go," Sebastian told the maid. "I'll stay with her until you return."

 

"Yes, Milord, thank you, Milord," the maid said, quickly heading towards the door.

 

Reaching out, Sebastian touched a strand of Charlotte’s hair. The color of sunlight and honey, it was soft between his fingers and seemed to have a tendency to curl. 

 

A small smile touched his lips as he let it loose and moved towards the fireplace. 

 

He was between it and the bed when she cried out, knocking her bedding aside, causing him to turn back towards her.

 

Mary had left her unclothed to make it easier to care for her and he had seen the bruises on her arms and shoulders, had even seen some of the bruises around her midsection when he had bandaged her by the side of the road, but nothing had prepared him for the rest of her.

 

Ripping the sheet the rest of the way off of her, he saw red as he looked at the damage that had been inflicted upon her body. 

 

Yes, the yearling had done its fair share of damage, but a dragon didn't leave fingerprints, handprints, or the very clear impression of a seal upon her body. 

 

It would be over his dead body before Strausser walked out of this manor with her in tow.

 

He was just tucking the bedding back around her when the maid reappeared with a basin of cool water. 

 

He waited for her to set it down before sending her to find her own bed. He had spent years at war and was very capable of tending to a small slip of a girl.

 

When he wasn't tending to her, trying to keep her fever down, he was staring into the fire pondering over the meaning of two sets of marriage papers and the mark he had discovered upon her wrist.

 

At one point, he looked over at her and found her staring at him. "Charlotte?" he questioned as he rubbed her hand with his thumb. Her eyes were glassy and he doubted she would remember this conversation.

 

"Has anyone told Father about Geoffrey yet?"

 

"No, not yet. There hasn't been time."

 

She grasped his hand in hers. "Tell him that I am sorry. He was so afraid and I should have listened to him but I could not. I was too afraid of what  _ he _ would do.”

 

"It's alright. Lord Raven will understand. All you need to worry about is getting better."

 

Charlotte nodded and closed her eyes. When her grip on his hand released, he took the damp cloth she had knocked loose, cooling it before running it over her face and arms once again.

 

Halfway through their conversation, he had realized that being the daughter of a Lord, she was no doubt used to being surrounded by her father’s men. She had not panicked, nor been afraid because she thought he was one of those men come to rescue her.

* * *

 

Near dawn, Mary came bustling into the room insisting that he let her check on that wily Sir Miles' handiwork. After all, no one was more capable of taking care of her laddie than she was.

 

He kept still as she cleaned the wounds where they had bled a bit during the night before asking the question they had both been waiting for him to ask.

 

"Will she live, Mary?"

 

"She's a fighter, Laddie."

 

Sebastian nodded as he got to his feet, pulling Mary in for a hug, causing her to bluster, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

 

Stopping in the doorway, he turned back to his nurse once again. "Mary, be prepared for her to have guests at some point."

 

She simply nodded and waved him off as she stripped the bedding from the girl to check her injuries.


	5. Chapter 5

Pleased to see Miles and a number of his men already breaking their fast when he arrived in the great hall, Sebastian took his seat next to Miles and waved Jeremy over to him.

 

"Jeremy, I want you to take a handful of men out to the Black Forest. Go no more than a league and search the sides of the road. If you find anything out of the ordinary bring it to me.

 

With a curt nod, Jeremy turned, snapping his fingers at a few of the men in the room as he headed towards the doors.

 

Sebastian turned to Miles, "I need you to take the cart out to the Temple to bring Father Nicholas back to the Keep."

 

Miles groaned. "The cart?"

 

"You know he will not ride in any of the carriages. Make sure it has plenty of hay, blankets and a flask full of his favorite whiskey. Tell him he is welcome to spend the day or one of the men can take him back after our meeting."

 

"When do you want me to go?"

 

"Now. I need to see him before Strausser gets here."

 

"Consider it done."

 

Sebastian nodded, finishing his breakfast, before retiring to his study to look over Charlotte's marriage contracts to see if he could detect any difference between the copies.

* * *

 

An hour later there was a knock on the door as Miles stuck his head inside, a pained expression upon his face.

 

Sebastian could not help but chuckle. Father Nicholas took much pleasure in tormenting Miles with his sermons.

 

Sebastian stood, meeting them in the middle of the room. As it was with Mary, Sebastian had known Father Nicholas his entire life and surprisingly enough, found comfort in that.

 

"Sebastian!" The elderly man exclaimed as Sebastian bent on one knee in front of him. 

 

Placing a hand on Sebastian's head, Nicholas muttered a blessing.

 

Standing, Sebastian smiled, "Father Nicholas. It is good to see you."

 

Nicholas nodded with a smile. "Miles said you needed my help with something."

 

"Yes, please," Sebastian confirmed, directing Nicholas to a chair in front of his desk as he leaned over to pick up the papers he had been studying. "Father, I rescued a young woman from the Black Forest."

 

"She lives?"

 

"For now," Sebastian answered. "I am not sure how she ended up there, but she had these contracts on her. The only difference in them is that one has her father's seal upon it."

 

"May I see them?" Nicholas asked.

 

Sebastian handed them over to the old man.

 

Nicholas sat quietly, looking them over for a moment before turning back to Sebastian. "Do you still have your Father's Law book from around the time he and your Mother married?"

 

"It is here somewhere," Sebastian said, looking around at all the books in the room. "Miles," Sebastian said, nodding his head to the other side of the room as he began to peruse the shelves on his side.

 

"Found It!" Miles cried out a few minutes later, pulling the book off the shelf, presenting it to Father Nicholas who gave him a dry look.

 

Miles held out his hands and shook his head at Sebastian who only chuckled.

 

Nicholas flipped through the book a bit, stopping to read here and there before stabbing his finger at a section of the page he was on. 

 

Sebastian took the book and read the paragraph, making a mental note of the page and section, before flipping it shut.

 

"And this law is still in effect today?"

 

"I marry people for a living, Sebastian. I know my laws."

 

"What is it?" Miles asked.

 

"If a woman does not wish to marry the man her parents have contracted her to after meeting him, she has only to burn the official documents before he signs them," Sebastian explained. "With two sets of documents, her father was aware of this law and was giving her the choice."

 

"Well, I certainly did not see that coming," Miles replied.

 

"I bet Strausser did not either," Sebastian speculated.

 

"You think that is why he beat her and she ran."

"She let him have a look at the unsigned contract. He liked what he saw and wanted the official one."

 

"She was not so sure, so kept it from him. He thought he could beat her into submission, sign the papers and send them on their way to the Senate, getting them filed before she could do anything about it."

 

"She escaped and was so desperate to get away from him that she ignored her drivers warning about traveling through the Black Forest at night."

 

What? How do you know that?" Miles asked.

 

"I could not sleep last night, so I spent some time helping tend her. She spoke to me, asking about someone named Geoffrey. Said to tell her father that she was sorry about what had happened. She knew she should have listened to him about the Black Forest, but she was afraid as well."

 

"Afraid that sick bastard would find her," Miles bit out.

 

"Perhaps, I should see this young woman for myself," Father Nicholas said, getting to his feet, batting Miles’ hand away when he reached out to help. 

 

Rolling his eyes at the old man, Miles turned his back on him and walked behind Sebastian's desk, plopping down in the chair.

 

Sebastian took the old man’s elbow as he made his way to the door.

 

"I think, if you do not mind, I shall like to return to the Temple after I see this young woman of yours," Nicholas said. "Perhaps you might have someone not as surly that could take me?" he asked.

 

"Of course, Father. Would Alexander be acceptable?"

 

"Yes, yes, such an agreeable young man. I should like that very much."

 

"Nora!" Sebastian called out to the passing maid, "Please show Father Nicholas where Mary and our guest are at. When you finish, let Sir Alexander know that he will be taking the good Father back to the Temple."

 

"Of course, Milord," Nora answered, wrapping the elderly man’s hand over her arm as she led him away.

 

"What did I ever do to him!" Miles asked, once Sebastian had shut the door.

 

Sebastian laughed. "He actually likes you, Miles. However, we both know your father wanted you to become a priest. I think it is just his way to remind you that he remembers as well."

 

"Yes, well, your father would have had to put me in the gallows after I killed him."

Sebastian smiled before turning serious. "This is a lucrative contract. Anyone would be a fool NOT to accept it. I think we should prepare ourselves for visitors. And Miles?" Sebastian said as his friend strode towards the door to carry out his orders. "He will leave alone or dead."

 

"Aye, Brother," Miles said, shutting the door quietly behind him.

* * *

 

After Mary had taken Father Nickolas to the great hall for the noon meal, Sebastian hid the contracts away in his office.

 

Deciding to check in on Charlotte, he volunteered to stay with her while Maggie joined her mother and the others.

 

Observing the sleeping girl, Sebastian could see the difference in her face since their fever induced talk last night. The red in her cheeks had died down and her face was not quite as pale as it had been. He touched her forehead with the back of his hand and was pleased with the coolness of her skin.

 

Sitting down next to her, he took a moment to look around the chamber. This had been his mother's solar for as long as he could remember. While he now slept in the Masters chambers next door, there had been no reason for him to be in these chambers in the months since his family had died. With no wife or living sisters, his was truly a bachelor's household. If it was not for Mary he was sure it would have all fell to ruin by now.

 

He had moved to a nearby bookshelf, looking over his mother’s books, when he heard the familiar hollow of mounted horses approaching. Giving the window a wide berth, he circled the chamber until he was able to stand in the shadows and still get a good look at the courtyard. Sebastian watched as the carriage door opened and Lord William Strausser stepped out.

 

Disappearing into his own chambers through the door that connected the two rooms, Sebastian strapped on a short sword and tucked another into his boot, slipping back into Charlotte's chambers just before Mary and Maggie came bustling up the stairs with news of their visitors.

 

Moving over to the fireplace, he leaned against it casually, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

When the door opened, Miles led the way into the chamber followed by Lord William and another man Sebastian assumed was his Sergeant-at-Arms.

 

"Monroe," Lord Strausser greeted as he brushed by Miles, coming a stop before Sebastian.

 

Sebastian looked down his nose at the other man. "Strausser. I see you got my message."

 

"Yes, something about an intended betrothed."

Sebastian motioned to the other side of the chamber as he pushed away from the fireplace and walked to the side of Charlotte's bed, joining Miles who was already there.

 

Lord Strausser joined them on the other side. "And just what made you think that she belonged to me?" he asked, looking down at Charlotte's swollen and bruised face, the imprint of his ring still lingering.

 

"She said the name William just before she fainted and being the only William that I know of nearby I thought I should let you know, just in case she had managed to escape your clutches."

 

Strausser looked at him sharply. "You mean she had no papers, no identifying information with her at all?"

 

"No, none, but if there had been I'm sure that the yearlings that were tearing her to pieces probably took care of that.

 

"Yearlings? You mean you found her in the Black Forest."

 

"Two nights ago."

 

Strausser turned a deadly look on the man beside him before turning his attention once again to Sebastian and the woman between them. 

 

Reaching out he ripped back the sheet covering her body looking her over coldly.

 

Sebastian laid a hand on Miles' shoulder to keep him still when he realized that Miles knew Charlotte was awake.

 

Meeting Sebastian's eye over the bed William lifted a shoulder. "I've never seen this girl before in my life. And even if I had, who'd want this scarred up piece of garbage lying in bed beside them?"

 

The only sound in the chamber was a gasp of outrage from Mary.

 

Reaching up, Sebastian pulled off the eyepatch he was wearing, never taking his eyes from Strausser.

 

Strausser threw his head back with a laugh. "Why don't you keep her?" He whispered conspiratorially at Sebastian with a wink. "Looks like the two of you are a match made in heaven."

 

Flipping his cloak back down over his shoulder, Strausser marched out of the chamber, his Sergeant-at-arms at his heels.

 

Sebastian squeezed Miles shoulder. "Please make sure that Lord Strausser finds his way out of my Realm."

 

Looking over at Sebastian, Miles squared his jaw. "It would be my pleasure, Brother."

 

"Mary?" Sebastian asked, never taking his gaze from Charlotte, "would you and Maggie please see to my chambers?"

 

Mary nodded her head, taking Maggie by the arm. "Aye, Laddie. We'll be right next door should you need us."

 

"Thank you, Mary."

 

When the door had closed behind the two women, a sob left Charlotte's throat as she tried to sit up and Sebastian attempted to cover her with the sheet at the same time. 

 

As she continued to struggle to get out of bed, Sebastian sat beside her, taking her gently by the arms as she began to cry. 

 

"Please, please let me go. I have to leave. He knows where I am now."

 

"I won't let him hurt you again, you're safe here. I promise."

 

Dropping her head as great, gulping, sobs ripped through her body, Sebastian gently wrapped his arms around her, doing his best not to hurt her healing injuries. He held her until she had cried herself to sleep, weak from her fever and injuries.

 

Laying her down gently, he sought out Mary.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Leaving Charlotte in Mary's capable hands, Sebastian threw himself into his business for the day, attending strictly to those things that needed doing within the Keep and its grounds. He would let others take care of his business in the fields and village for now.

 

Joining his men for supper, he lingered in the hall until Miles returned.

 

Miles poured himself a drink before joining Sebastian in front of the fire. "He was in the Badlands and out of sight before I turned back. I left two men to keep watch tonight. They will head back at daylight, before if needed."

 

"Thank you, Miles," Sebastian said quietly, staring into the fire.

 

"How is the lass?"

 

Sebastian scowled, getting to his feet. "Terrified," he growled, throwing his tankard at the fireplace where it shattered.

 

Miles raised his eyebrows at the outburst waiting to see if Sebastian was going to reveal what he was thinking.

 

He was not.

 

"Nora was looking for you at supper," Sebastian said to his friend as he bent down to damper the fire for the night.

 

Miles swung the tankard in his hand back and forth a few times before setting it on the table in front of him. Wondering what demons were after his friend this time, he left quietly, knowing that if Sebastian did not want to talk there was no use in trying to make him.

 

Making his way to the stairs, he let his thoughts turn to the feisty brunette that was undoubtedly warming his bed.

* * *

 

Sebastian paused by Charlotte's door before moving on to his own. Stripping down, he threw himself on the bed, lacing his fingers behind his head as he sorted through his thoughts. The fire had burned down low when his eyes finally closed, sending him into a dream filled sleep.

* * *

Sitting up in bed, soaked with sweat, Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair, the dream still vivid in his mind. It was the same dream he had had as a child. 

 

It had been the same dream, over and over for months, until one night, it had changed, and he never had the dream again, completely forgetting about it until now. He could have been no more than eight, maybe nine years old at the time. 

 

Dressing, he slowly headed downstairs to his study, pondering on the dream as he went. 

 

There was a little girl, much younger than he. He remembered that she had a sweet face and hair the color of sunshine. He would watch over her as she slept in her cradle, nestled in the soft grass on the highest of hills overlooking the stars. It always ended with the girl waking up and reaching out for him.

 

He would wake before he had lifted her from her resting place, but that never bothered him. The dream always made him feel at peace, at least until  _ she  _ had shown up and taken the girl away from him.

 

The dream had occurred the same way it always had, up until the very end. That time, when the girl had woken, a woman appeared next to the cradle picking her up out of his reach.

 

"Give her back!" he had demanded of the woman as she held the crying child who was reaching out for him.

 

"Oh, Sebastian. I am so sorry. I had no idea this was happening or I would have stopped it immediately," the woman said, trying to comfort the girl as Sebastian stood watching angrily.

 

"She's mine! You give her back right now!" he demanded of the woman once again.

 

With a sigh, the woman bent down beside him, giving him his first opportunity to actually touch the girl who was no more than an infant. 

 

He reached out, wiping the tears away from her eyes as she babbled happily at him, locking a tiny hand around his finger. "Please don't take her away," Sebastian pleaded with the woman, looking into her face.

 

She smiled kindly at him and reached out to cup his cheek. "You're right, Sebastian. She is yours. But it is not time yet. The thread between our worlds is stronger than I anticipated, but now that I know, this won't be allowed to happen again. You will forget about this child and this will become nothing but a forgotten memory."

 

"But I don't want to forget!" he insisted.

 

Prying the girl's hand away from Sebastian, the woman stood. "When the time is right, you will remember," she said, as the as the air around them began to crackle and wisps of green licked at the hem of her dress.

 

"Can you at least tell me who she is?" he asked, as they began to fade from view.

 

"She is my daughter."

 

The words floated softly to him as the child disappeared from him forever.

 

The next morning, he had woken, not understanding why he couldn't be with the little girl anymore. He had been inconsolable. It was his job to look after her and keep her safe. 

 

His young heart had been broken.

* * *

 

As Sebastian blinked away the memory, he realized that he was standing at the bottom of the stairs in a daze.

 

Shaking his head, he continued on to his study, retrieving what he had come down to get. 

 

Retracing his steps, he entered Charlotte's chamber, making his way to her bed.

 

Mary and Maggie had gone back to their own chambers now that her fever was under control. She only had to tug on the rope next to her bed and a bell next to Mary would ring.

 

Standing next to her, his eyes roamed over her face. Reaching out, he brushed his hand across her arm, causing her to sit straight up with a gasp. "Shhh," he soothed.

 

"Milord, you startled me."

 

"That was not my intent. Please forgive me."

 

"Of course," Charlotte said, placing a hand on her chest as she took a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

 

Sebastian moved away to stoke the fire, throwing more logs in it while Charlotte watched. 

 

Moving back to the bed, he held out his hand to her. "Would you like to get out of that bed?"

 

Opening her mouth to reply, she opted to remain silent, snapping her mouth shut with a sigh. Throwing her blankets back, she was grateful that Mary had seen fit to put her in a bed gown earlier that evening. 

 

Placing her hands in his, he helped her to her feet as she leaned on him heavily, walking slowly to the fireplace, now with a blazing fire within it.

 

Picking something up off the mantle, he handed it to her. "You need to burn these."

 

Charlotte looked into his eye with a mixture of shock and surprise before looking back to the papers as she unfolded them. "How?" She asked, looking back at him.

 

He simply smirked and motioned towards the fire.

 

Charlotte took an unsteady step, tossing the papers into the fire. "Thank you," She whispered, turning to look at him.

 

"I am Lord Sebastian, from the House of Monroe, Realm of The Republic."

 

Charlotte smiled softly. "Could we sit?" she asked, motioning to the cushioned bench nearby.

 

"Of course," Sebastian answered, bringing the bench to her.

 

Helping her to sit, he took a seat next to her, propping an elbow upon the curved arm as he watched the fire. Hearing a sniffle from beside him, he looked over at her.

 

"I am so sorry," Charlotte sniffed again. "Every time I see you, I'm crying."

 

Sebastian reached out wiping the tears from her cheek. "You've been through a lot. I think if anyone has the right to cry, it's you."

 

Silently she shifted closer, laying her head on his shoulder.

 

Taking one of her hands in his, his other arm circled her waist, his hand resting loosely on her hip.

 

The warmth of the fire dried the tears on his shirt.

* * *

 

**_Two weeks later_ **

 

Mary had arranged for her to have a bath that morning and Charlotte asked for a mirror so that she could see her injuries all at once.

 

She had shooed everyone out of her chambers afterwards, assuring Mary that she could handle getting dressed in a simple bed gown. Mary had looked at her sadly for a moment before nodding her head and leaving Charlotte to herself.

 

Looking into the mirror, Charlotte now knew why Mary had looked the way she had. Her body was a mess. While the bruising had died down to ugly shades of browns and greens and most of Lord Strausser’s fingerprints had blended in with the rest, the cuts and gashes caused by the dragon were still very red and puckered. She was actually impressed that Mary had been able to pull her through the fever that was surely caused by mass infection. 

 

A tiny sob escaped before she clamped her mouth shut, biting her lips. A jagged cut ran up the side of one leg from ankle to knee, the other covered in scratches but nothing that should leave any noticeable scars. On one arm, stitches from wrist to shoulder in three places where a set of talons had raked. On the other side, another set of stitches ran from just above her breast to over her shoulder. The worst injuries were to her waist where the creature had picked her up. 

 

She reached out to steady herself as she swayed for a moment. Her crowning glory was the scar that would run from temple to cheek. Touching her lips with her fingertips all she could think of was Williams' comments about how no one would want a scarred piece of garbage like her in their bed. Curling her hand into a fist, she slammed it into the mirror, causing the fragile material to shatter which brought Mary and Maggie bursting through the door. 

 

"Get out!" She screamed at them, "Get out!"

 

"Aye, Lassie," Mary whispered, backing out of the room that Maggie had already fled. Taking a deep breath, Mary made a beeline for Sebastian.

 

Walking through the glass, heedless of her bare feet, Charlotte slipped her gown on, crawling into bed, leaving smears of blood on the sheets. She fell into a restless sleep until lunch when she was woken by knocking at her door, which she ignored.

 

No one bothered her the rest of the day, the keep eventually going silent for the night.

* * *

 

Sebastian was in the stables when Mary came running in, wringing her hands, upset over the events of the morning.

 

Taking her outside so that no one else could hear their conversation, he had sent her on her way, telling her to report back to him at lunch and stood staring up at Charlotte's window.

 

He knew exactly what had brought this on and the damaged that could be caused if nothing was done. He vowed right then and there to kill William Strausser.

 

By supper time, the situation hadn't changed so Sebastian sat in his chair, surrounded by conversation as he planned out his next move. He made arraignments for a late dinner in his chambers and then instructed Miles to put the place to bed early tonight. It had been a long week and everyone could use the extra rest.

 

Looking at him with a puzzled expression, Miles finally cocked his head. "Of course," he replied, watching as Sebastian made his way slowly up the stairs. Shaking his head, he pulled Nora onto his lap as she walked by.

* * *

 

He was sitting at the desk in his chambers going over some paperwork and correspondence that he had put off since his return from the Senate when there was a knock at his door.

 

Opening it, he found one of the maids straining under the weight of a food laden tray. Taking the tray, he thanked her, sending her on her way. Setting the tray on his bed, he rummaged through a chest next to it, grabbing a clay pot.

 

Without knocking, he entered Charlotte's chambers. Placing the tray on a table near the fireplace, he glanced over his shoulder at her laying in the bed. "I imagine you're probably hungry since you missed both dinner and supper." When she didn't answer, he tried again. "I know you're awake."

 

With a beleaguered sigh, Charlotte sat up and slid to the edge of the bed. "What do you want from me, Milord?"

 

Walking over to stand in front of her he stared at her blood encrusted feet for a moment before holding out a hand. "A little conversation over dinner?"

 

Charlotte studied his face before placing her hand in his. He didn't say anything as she winced her way over to the table, simply helped her into a chair. "How did you know I had not eaten today?"

 

"Mary said something about it in passing," he casually replied, trying to put her at ease. "I was working late and thought it would be nice to share dinner with someone."

 

"Sir Miles wasn't available?"

 

Sebastian smirked. "No, Miles has found himself occupied in the evenings."

 

"Yes, Maggie has regaled me with tales of Miles and Nora."

 

Sebastian simply chuckled as he poured them a drink. Taking a sip, Charlotte relaxed into her chair and began to eat.

 

Once they finished, Sebastian walked behind the clothing stand where he poured water into a basin. Grabbing cloths from the shelf below it, he set them in front of the padded bench that had not been moved. 

 

Scooping Charlotte up out of her chair, he deposited her on the bench and proceeded to wash and bandage her feet. She remained quiet, seeming to know this was not the time to argue with him. 

 

He stood when he finished, simply looking down at her.

 

"Milord?" She asked, looking up at him, her brows knitted together in confusion.

 

Slowly reaching up, he pulled off his patch, revealing his sightless eye. The eye had gone milky white; a scar running diagonally across the lid into his brow.

 

"Where you aware that Miles and I were professional soldiers?" He asked, tossing the eye patch onto the bench beside her.

 

"No." Charlotte answered softly, watching the cloth as it came to rest beside her.

 

"Much to our parents' displeasure," he replied with a mirthless chuckle, "However, we were very, very good at it. I was only captured once," he said, tapping the corner of his sightless eye before turning towards the fireplace.

 

Reaching down, he grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head, revealing not only the line of stitches from his rescue of her, but also a multitude of other scars, ones that had not been tended to. "It was nighttime when I made my escape. I had no idea where I was and my sight was gone. I took refuge in a forest as I attempted to make my way to my men. The forest was the dividing line between us and the opposing force. No one bothered to tell us that it was very similar to our own Black Forest. The soldiers that found me the next morning dubbed me 'The Dragon Slayer.' They had supposedly found the bodies of no less than ten dragons beside me and I had nothing more than a blade."

 

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

 

Sebastian hoped that his plan didn't backfire on him as he slowly turned to face her.

 

While she didn't gasp, the breath that she took when she saw his chest seemed incredibly loud in the quiet room.

 

Walking to the table, he picked up the jar that he had brought from his room before moving to stand in front of her.

 

Without conscious thought Charlotte reached out to run her fingers over the scar. "How many stitches?"

 

"Sixty-four. And Miles is proud of every one of them."

 

"Are you?" Charlotte asked, looking into his face, her hand still resting upon his stomach; cool against the warmth of his skin.

 

"I've never really thought of it that way. Do you think any less of me for them? Have they made me any less of a man because of their existence?" he asked of her.

 

"I have not known you long, but my opinion of you has not changed."

 

"I have found in the years that have passed, that it was not me that changed when I lost the use of my eye. It was other people's opinions and perceptions that had changed. When I drug myself out of my self-pity, I realized that the people who truly cared about me had never changed how they treated me or acted around me. I was still Sebastian. No more, no less.

 

He straddled the bench and patted the top, motioning her to swing her legs up between his. He opened the jar and held it out for her to smell. When he placed a calloused hand on her bare ankle, she sucked in a breath. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

 

Nodding, Charlotte blew out a breath and leaned back as he pushed her gown up to her knees and drew her legs one at a time over his thigh as he dipped his fingers into the jar and proceeded to massage the ointment into her healing wounds.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**_One month later_ **

 

"But I do not want to," Charlotte whined, as Sebastian watched her pace back and forth in front of the fireplace in her room. They had quickly fallen into the habit of taking their dinner together in her chambers after the rest of the keep had retired for the night, and tonight had been no exception.

 

"Then do not. But they are your parents’ and they are worried about you. I would imagine from the tone of that letter that if you are not home within a fortnight, I shall find them upon my doorstep."

 

"What do I tell them?

 

"Tell them as little or as much as you would like. Very few people know what happened with Strausser and all but one of them will be remaining here."

 

"I do not want to leave."

 

"You have to go home sometime."

 

"I feel safe here."

 

"You can not hide forever."

 

"Is that what you think I am doing? Hiding?"

 

Spreading his hands, Sebastian lifted a brow.

 

Charlotte sputtered. "I thought you understood!"

 

"I do. But I can also understand your parents concern. While they thought you were enjoying a trip to your future husband's home, you were in fact returning home early, when you were attacked,  _ because _ you were attacked. You have spent the last six weeks recovering in the home of the notorious Dragon Slayer. Your mother has probably spent hours on her knees praying for your virtue.

 

"But we have done nothing inappropriate here!"

 

"Perhaps, but people will talk and word will spread that you have been here unchaperoned. It is time to go home, Charlotte."

 

"And you are going to send me off by myself, just like that"

 

"Sending Maggie with you is not sending you off by yourself, Charlotte."

 

"Will I at least get to see you before I leave?"

 

"No," Sebastian said, standing. "I will say my goodbyes tonight."

 

Charlotte whirled on him. "But why? Have I done something to anger you?"

 

"Of course not, but I do have a realm to see too. Your visit here has been a pleasant distraction, but it is time that we both get back to our duties."

 

The stricken look that flashed across her face was enough to make him sick. He watched as she took a breath and straightened her shoulders.

 

"But of course, Milord. If my father has taught me anything, it is that time itself can be more valuable than money and I certainly regret if I stole any away from you. Please, accept my thanks for your generous hospitality."

 

She almost broke as he stood watcching her quietly.

 

"Lady Charlotte. You are welcome in my home anytime. I pray that you have safe travels back to the Three Realms."

 

Charlotte nodded, but did not look back up him. Letting himself out of her chambers, he took a deep breath when he was back in his own. She did not realize that this was for the best, but she would once she was back at home, safely ensconced with her family.

* * *

 

"So, you are going to let her leave, just like that?" Miles demanded as he burst into Sebastian's rooms the next morning.

 

"Why does everyone think that it was such an easy decision?"

 

"Because you are not showing us that it was not."

 

"Oh, for Gods’ sakes, Miles, we are all adults here. We all have jobs to do and roles to play," Sebastian yelled, thumping his fist on his desk before running a hand over his head. "Please see Lady Charlotte to the border. The men are to accompany her home and are not to return until they have a letter from Lord Raven informing me that she arrived in good health."

 

"Will you at least come say goodbye?"

 

Sebastian hung his head this time, running both hands over it. "No," he whispered huskily.

 

"Well, I certainly hope that those duties you are attending to and those roles you are playing keep you warm at night," Miles spat out, slamming the door as he left.

 

When Sebastian could no longer hear Miles' spurs on the stairs, he entered Charlotte's chambers, he did not know if he could think of them any other way now, and looked out the window.

 

Charlotte was speaking quietly with Maggie beside the carriage he had provided for her use. She smiled brightly as Miles walked towards her. He watched that smile dim as Miles took her hand and spoke to her.

When she looked up at her window, Sebastian swore that she was looking straight at him, even though she could not possibly know he was there. 

 

She quickly brushed a tear away and let Miles help her into the carriage, Maggie close behind.

 

He stayed watching until well after the carriage had faded from sight.

* * *

 

More than a fortnight later, Sebastian's carriage, and the men with it, including Miles, finally returned.

 

"I was just beginning to wonder if I should send out a search party," Sebastian said in greeting.

 

"Never fear, Brother. You can not get rid of me that easily," Miles replied, digging into the plate of food in front of him.

 

"Everything went smoothly?"

 

"Maggie and Lady Charlotte are both safe with her parents."

 

"You traveled all the way there with her?"

 

"Of course I did. One of us had too."

 

"Miles," Sebastian growled, a warning in his voice. "You stayed to see her settled? Was she happy?"

 

"Lord and Lady Raven invited us to seek our rest with them before returning," Miles said with a shrug. "They were very gracious," he continued, reaching into his doublet to pull out a sealed letter, slamming it down on the table.

 

"What is that?" Sebastian asked, with a raised brow.

 

"Did you not demand that I return with no less than a letter from her father?" Miles smirked, taking a drink from his cup. "Enjoy your letter, Brother," he said, standing and smacking his lips against Sebastian's head. "It appears that someone has missed me."

 

Sebastian frowned at the letter in front of him as Miles threw Nora over his shoulder, heading for the stairs.

 

Pushing back from the table, Sebastian carried himself over to his chair by the fire, setting his cup on the table next to him before opening the missive.

 

_ Greetings, Lord Sebastian of the Republic, _

_ Lady Elizabeth and I cannot begin to tell you how happy we are to have our daughter home and alive. It is my understanding that we have you to thank for that. Please, name your reward and it shall be yours. Charlotte was a gift from the Gods themselves and nothing that you could possibly ask for would ever repay our debt to you. _

 

_ Sir Miles was kind enough to relay his knowledge of the events that happened at Monroe Manor. _

 

_ My daughter has been despondent since her return, allowing only Sir Miles to keep her company for any length of time, refusing even the comfort of her Mother. We haven't seen her like this since those first few months after her arrival here. I cannot fully express my deep regret that due to our isolation, I undoubtedly put my daughter into the position of danger that I did. _

 

_ It is my hope, Lord Sebastian, that Charlotte confided in you during the time that she spent recovering in your home and that you might have a word or two of wisdom for myself and my Lady wife. _

 

_ I anxiously await your reply, _

 

_ Lord Charles Raven _

 

Sebastian slammed his head against the back of the chair. Picking up his cup, he drained the rest of his drink. 

 

With a sigh, he folded the letter and headed up the stairs, stopping only to pound on Miles' door.

 

A shirtless Miles swung the door open, an arm stretched out as he leaned against the frame.  Nora could be heard giggling from the bed.

 

"Do you know what this says?" Sebastian asked, waving the letter in front of him.

 

"I can guess," Miles answered, a smirk firmly planted on his face.

 

Sebastian's lips curled up in a sneer. "Be ready to go in the morning."

 

Miles laughed loudly before shutting the door in Sebastian's face.

* * *

 

The morning that they were to cross the border into Enchantment, Sebastian finally allowed Miles free rein with the pomp and circumstance. 

 

He wanted it to be crystal clear who had entered the Realm.

 

Caparisons bearing the shields of the Republic and the House of Monroe covered the horses, while poles were assembled and adorned with banners of each. 

 

Once Miles was satisfied they continued on.

 

Things were not to go as planned though.

 

They were ambushed several leagues from the border. It didn't take long for them to realize that it was Sebastian the attackers were after and Miles rallied the men around him.

 

"You realize I can take care of myself, do you not?" Sebastian yelled at him over the melee'.

 

"Yes, but I do it better!" Miles yelled back, pushing Sebastian's horse aside as he took an arrow to the arm that was clearly meant for the other man.

 

"You are an idiot!" Sebastian yelled, helping his men to finish off their attackers.

* * *

 

"Milady, Milady!" Maggie called out excitedly as she burst into Charlotte's chamber. "It's Sir Miles! He's returned!"

 

"Sir Miles?" Charlotte asked sleepily. "But how is that even possible. He would have had to come right back." She sat up, rubbing her eyes before she realized just what Maggie had told her. "Oh Maggie! You don't think something's happened to Lord Sebastian do you?"

 

Maggie shrugged. "There's only one way to find out, Milady."

 

Charlotte scrambled out of bed, hurriedly dressing and doing her hair with Maggie's help. 

 

She had barely finished when she heard Miles calling up the stairs for them.

 

"Charlotte! Maggie!"

 

Picking up her skirts, Charlotte took off running.

 

Glancing at Sebastian, Miles chuckled as he heard the pounding of feet and watched the flurry of skirts and stockings that was Charlotte Raven in a hurry. Skidding to a stop in front of him, Charlotte eyed his sling covered shoulder in horror "Miles! What happened? Is everything alright? Is Sebastian well?"

 

"I'm fine, Charlotte," Sebastian said from where he was standing in the shadows before stepping forward, all harsh planes and hard angles.

 

Charlotte slowly turned from where she still stood in front of Miles.

 

"I appreciate your concern, however," he said as he studied her. Her coloring was much better and from what he just witnessed, she no longer had the limp that had plagued her at his home.

 

"Oh!" Charlotte said, dropping her skirts that were still in her hands, reaching up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Lord Sebastian," she said, holding out a hand towards him.

 

Sebastian took it, bringing it to his mouth, his eyes never leaving hers. "It's good to see you again, Lady Charlotte."

 

"Ah! There you are!" Charles Raven called out with a clap of his hands. "Good morning, Sweetheart," he said to Charlotte, who jerked her hand away from Sebastian, her face flushed.

 

"Father," Charlotte replied sweetly, "You forgot to tell me we were expecting guests."

 

Lord Raven and Sebastian glanced at each other. "It was a spur of the moment decision," Sebastian said, looking back at Charlotte. "I wanted to make sure your recovery was progressing."

 

"That was very kind of you, but not necessary, and it appears to have come at a price."

 

Charles interrupted. "Charlotte, your mother has breakfast ready. Would you escort Lord Sebastian to the table? I would like to speak to Sir Miles."

 

"Of course, Father," Charlotte replied.

 

"After you," Sebastian said, with a wave of his hand. As she passed, he fell into step beside her, placing a hand on her elbow. 

 

"What happened?" She asked, glancing up at him. "You both look like hell."

 

His eyes hadn't left the top of her head since they had started walking. "You are no longer limping."

 

"It's not polite to change the subject," she said, "but since you were kind enough to ask, no. Enchantment is home to some wonderful hot springs. Maggie and I have spent a considerable amount of time there. It has helped tremendously."

 

"Really? I've never heard of healing hot springs before."

 

"Not healing, just therapeutic," she corrected. "Now, are you going to answer my question?"

 

"Do you realize," Sebastian asked, "that this will be the first time that we've ever sat down to eat together outside of your chambers and with you dressed in something other than a bed gown?"

 

Charlotte blushed a deep shade of rose as Sebastian pulled a chair away from the table for her. 

 

Seeing her settled, he reached down, ghosting a thumb along the scar running down her face. Unconsciously, Charlotte leaned into his touch.

 

Elizabeth discreetly coughed, breaking the spell that the two found themselves under and Sebastian quickly took his seat next to her.

 

"This is unusual," Sebastian said, commenting on the table and room.

 

"Charlotte, brought this to us," Elizabeth explained. "She was accustomed to taking her meals with just her immediate family, away from the hustle and bustle of the rest of the household, so, we had this separate dining room created."

 

"And while I can't be away from my men every meal, we agreed to always eat breakfast here, isn't that right, my darlings?" Charles said, beaming at his wife and daughter.

 

"I'm sorry. When she came to you?" Sebastian asked.

 

Charles and Elizabeth both looked at Charlotte, who was studying the food on her plate with great interest. "Charlotte, did you not tell him?" Elizabeth chided.

 

"It never came up," she mumbled.

 

Charles spoke up. "Charlotte came to us in her eighteenth year. How that happened is Charlotte's story to tell. What is important, is that the three of us became a family almost instantly. We adopted Charlotte less than a year after her arrival. She's our daughter in every sense of the word."

 

"I look forward to hearing that story," Sebastian replied, looking over at Charlotte.

 

"It's a very personal story. I haven't shared it with many people."

 

"Then I count myself very lucky."

 

Charlotte couldn't believe his audacity in light of their parting, especially in front of her parents. "You seem very sure of yourself, Milord."

 

Sebastian shrugged, looking her in the eyes. "I always get what I want."

 

Charlotte silently fumed. Laying her napkin gently on the table, she looked over at her mother. "I am suddenly not feeling well, Mother. May I be excused, please?"

 

"Of course, sweetheart. I'm sure it's simply all the excitement this morning."

 

Before Charlotte could push her chair back, Sebastian was there pulling it out for her. "You're running," he said low enough so only she could hear.

 

Giving him a look that could kill, Charlotte calmly walked out of the room.

 

Sitting once again, Sebastian listed to the sound of her limping footsteps as she made her way down the hall.

* * *

 

Maggie met her at the foot of the stairs. "The nerve of that man!" Charlotte railed. "Before it's over he'll be telling my parents that we were sleeping in the same room!

 

"Well, you practically were," Maggie replied.

 

"That's beside the point!" Charlotte snapped, hating it when she became irrational. "Please have my horse saddled. I think it's time for a ride."

 

As Maggie left to do her bidding, Charlotte went to retrieve her cloak. She was loath to admit it, but running down the stairs to meet Miles had in fact aggravated the wound on her leg. The cut had gone deep into the muscle and Charlotte was afraid it might never heal properly.

 

One of the stable lads helped her to mount her horse and then handed her the packed basket that she kept in the stable.

* * *

 

Sebastian cursed under his breath as he watched her ride away before turning his attention back to the table and it occupants.

 

Elizabeth had excused herself from the table earlier, leaving Charles, Sebastian and Miles to talk amongst themselves, when Gerard, Charles' Sergeant-at-arms joined them.

 

At last, Charles stood and motioned for Sebastian to follow him. They walked the same windowed hallway that Charlotte had fled down earlier.

 

"I appreciate you having me on such short notice, Lord Raven."

 

"Not at all, Elizabeth and I are thrilled that you're here," Charles assured him.

 

Sebastian chuckled. "You do realize that I drove your daughter away, don't you?"

 

"It's the most emotion I've seen out of her in weeks!" Charles declared. "Besides," he said with a wink, "I happen to know where she went."

 

Stepping out into the courtyard a stable lad came forward with a saddled horse. "This is Gypsy Vanner. He's one of my best."

 

Sebastian clucked appreciatively as he circled the horse, slipping it a carrot the stable lad produced.

 

"Go out the gates and circle around to the North. In a few leagues you'll reach a hill overlooking a shallow pool with a waterfall. You won't be able to miss her."

 

Charles handed him a basket a serving maid had just delivered. "We won't expect you for lunch. Dinner is at sundown."

 

Grinning, Sebastian put his heels to the horse and took off at a canter.


	8. Chapter 8

He saw her horse first, as it wandered the hillside, lazily eating its fill on the tall, sweet, grass. 

 

Dismounting, he took the basket and walked the rest of the way up the hill.

 

It was a beautiful view, looking down into the valley as the waterfall tumbled into the pool of water, which eventually meandered into a small stream winding its way through the countryside. Crouching down to his feet, he looked over something that was even more beautiful than the scenery.

 

She had taken the time to spread out a blanket, and using her cloak as a pillow, had settled in to read before falling asleep, if the book on her stomach was any indication. There was no wind where they were and her cheeks were pink from the sun. His jar of ointment sat nearby.  

 

It was good to see her out and about and somewhere other than a sick room. As much as he teased her earlier about eating at a table with clothes on, he was also deadly serious. While hurt and under his protection, his behavior had to be above reproach. And while he had made many mistakes while she was there, her honor remained intact.

 

Now, however, they were equals and he looked forward to the chase, but, at this moment, he wanted nothing more than to see her. To see how well she had healed since they had been apart.

 

Grabbing the jar, he took a seat on the blanket by her feet. Flipping her skirts up to her knees, he slipped off her shoe, followed by her stocking. Kneading her foot, he gently placed it in his lap as he rubbed ointment into the scar running down her leg.

 

"Sebastian," Charlotte breathed, stirring in her sleep. She opened her eyes with a sigh.

 

Looking at her face, his hands never left her body.

 

She smiled sleepily, his touch seeming to have soothed her earlier anger. "I have missed you doing that."

 

"So have I," he replied as his hands continued to run up and down her leg.

 

Reaching over, he ran his hand up to her other knee loosening that garter as well. Knowing that she had only received scratches on her upper thigh, he used his hand to explore, feeling only smooth skin.

 

The breath in Charlotte's throat hitched at the feel of his hand on her inner leg, watching as he slowly lowered himself beside her.

 

Charlotte instinctively rolled towards him, placing her hand upon his chest as Sebastian leaned forward capturing her mouth with his. It was soft and gentle and he let Charlotte set the pace as she slowly parted her lips and hesitantly caressed his lips with her tongue. Moaning, he slipped his hand into her hair, pulling her closer, causing her curls to cascade over his hand.

 

Charlotte's intake of breath was the opening he needed as his tongue gently made its way into her mouth, her gasp turning into a whimper of need as he slid a leg between hers and slowly turned her onto her back. 

 

Breaking the kiss, Charlotte bit at her swollen lips, her chest heaving as Sebastian ran his hand down her arm, settling on her waist, nuzzling at her hairline as she caught her breath and unclenched her hand from the fabric of his shirt.

 

"We were attacked early this morning, just leagues away from crossing over into Enchantment. That arrow in Miles' arm was meant for me."

 

"Sebastian!" Charlotte said in alarm, pulling back to see his face. "Who would do such a thing?"

 

With a kiss, Sebastian settled her back down again. "I don't know. I have many enemies, Charlotte. They won't be able to hide forever though. These were just hired men. When they continue to fail, the guilty party will be forced to show himself."

 

Charlotte reached up to run her fingers along his jawline. "Thank you for telling me. Since my return everyone has been treating me as though I am going to break," she said in frustration.  "N othing here feels the same.  _ I _  do not felt the same," she tried to explain before pushing herself away with a shake of her head, sitting up to look out over the valley below.

 

Sebastian followed her up, trapping her between his legs. Spreading a hand out on her stomach, he pressed her back until she relaxed against him as they sat quietly watching the waterfall tumble over itself into the lake below.

 

"I fell in love with this spot when I first arrived here. It reminds me so much of my home. This is the only place I've ever felt that way."

 

"Are you ever going to tell me how you came to Enchantment?"

 

"I actually arrived in the Realm of Ravensheart, but that is a story for another time," Charlotte said, trying to shake the melancholy off. "How long are you to stay for?" she asked.

 

"I have no timetable."

 

"Would you like to ride into the village? There's a small fair going on today."

 

"If you would like. Your father does not expect us home until supper. I can get the horses," he said, getting to his feet.

 

"Just whistle," Charlotte informed him.

 

"Whistle?" Sebastian asked with amusement.

 

Charlotte shrugged. "Do it your way then."

 

With a huff, Sebastian turned back to where the horses had wandered and whistled. A distant whinny reached Charlotte's ears and she smiled as Sebastian turned back to her. 

 

She was reaching out to him with her hands when the smile fell from his face. Charlotte sank back down, concern evident upon her face. "Sebastian? What is it?"

 

Sebastian took in the scene, eyes roving from Charlotte's narrow blanket in the tall grass to the sight of her reaching out for him, sucking in air through his nose, suddenly becoming an eight year old boy again, his only job to take care of the blonde in front of him.

 

"You are not from here," he frowned, looking down at Charlotte where she sat on her heels watching him.

 

"No, but you already knew that," Charlotte slowly replied.

 

Sebastian shook his head almost angrily. "No, I mean a different time and place. You do not belong here."

 

Charlotte suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Not even Charles and Elizabeth knew what Sebastian was hinting at.

 

Sebastian watched as she slowly stood, turning her back to him as she gathered her belongings. 

 

"I think I have changed my mind. I would like to go back home now."

 

Sebastian stalked towards her, grabbing her by her shoulders, "Who are you?" he demanded, pulling her against him.

 

"Sebastian, please!" Charlotte cried out as she twisted in his grip.

 

"Tell me!" 

 

"Sebastian stop! You are hurting me!" she yelled, breaking free from his grasp, bringing a hand up to slap him soundly on the cheek. Chin quivering, she turned for her mare not once looking back.

 

Getting his emotions under control, Sebastian turned back to her spot walking around it, examining it from every angle, convinced that this was the place from his dreams. And if this was the place, then he was certain that Charlotte had been the babe. Her mother had promised him two things. That he would remember when the time was right and that she was his.

 

Determination written across his face, Sebastian mounted his own horse and headed back down the hill.

 

Miles met him at the stable looking quite put out. "What did you do to the wee lass? She came riding in like the hounds of hell were on her heels," he demanded of Sebastian. "She reminds me of my own sweet Janet," Miles continued, referring to his youngest sister who was just out of the schoolroom, "and I'll not sit by and watch you take advantage of her."

 

"Her virtue is intact, Miles. Calm yourself."

 

Miles looked at him skeptically.

 

Sebastian walked towards the house as Miles fell in step with him. "Do you remember the reoccurring dream that I had one summer when we were seven or eight?"

 

"Yes, that was our eighth year. We turned nine that winter. You were so upset over that woman and baby you barely spoke to anyone for weeks. But what has that to do with Lady Charlotte?"

 

Sebastian stopped walking and turned to look at Miles straight on. 

 

Miles studied his face for a few moments before shaking his head with a loud snort. "Surely you're not serious, Sebastian. You don't really believe that she is the woman from a dream you had twenty years ago."

 

"No. I do not believe she was the woman. I believe that she was the child," he replied, striding with a purpose towards the manor.

 

Miles stood in the courtyard gaping behind him before snapping his mouth shut and hurrying to catch up with him, but it was too late. When he caught up to Sebastian, he and Lord Charles were entering the older man's study. 

 

"Lord Charles, I would like to speak to you about your daughter," were the last words Miles heard as the door shut in his face.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Charlotte lay in bed that night tossing and turning in frustration over Sebastian. She knew she had run away from him that day, just as he had accused her of, but also knew that in his arms she felt safe.  

 

Climbing out of bed, she pulled on her robe while quietly slipping out of her room. The floor was cold under her feet as she crept across the house to the guest wing.

 

Pausing in front of one of the two rooms she knew her mother would put them in, Charlotte stood listening. After a moment she heard Miles and Sophie, one of the upstairs maids. 

 

Rolling her eyes with a grin, Charlotte quickly opened the door to the next room and let herself in. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against it for a moment, letting her eyes adjust. The fire burned low in the fireplace casting shadows throughout the room. 

 

The bed was in one of those shadows and she could just make out Sebastian's bulk under the bedding, and now that she was here, was unsure of what to do. Bouncing from one foot to the next while wringing her hands, the decision was made for her as the covers on the side nearest her were tossed back.

 

The firelight flickered over her face as Sebastian watched her tilt her head while chewing her lip, her hands now toying with the ties on her robe. 

 

Hesitating only for a moment, she untied her robe as she made her way towards the bed. She wanted comfort, security and familiarity; things she had not had since leaving this man against her better judgment.

 

Sebastian rose up on an elbow to look at her. "I have been waiting for you."

 

"How did you know I would come? I did not know myself."

 

"I hoped," he replied. "I have not had one good night of sleep since you left." He paused a moment before continuing, "I have never missed anyone in my life until now. I used to think it was a weakness."

 

Charlotte was pretty sure that was as close to an actual apology she was going to get for his behavior that last night at Monroe Manor and the following day. Tossing her robe aside before climbing onto the bed, she rested her head on the empty pillow. 

 

Flipping the blankets up over her, Sebastian moved closer, propping his head on an elbow. Reaching a hand out, he tucked a length of hair behind her ear. Her feet brushed against his leg, causing him to suck in a breath. "Gods’ blood, woman," he gritted out, "your feet are like ice."

 

"It was a long walk."

 

Sebastian grunted but laid back, pulling her to him. Charlotte settled against him, using his shoulder for a pillow while wrapping an arm around his waist and twisting her feet around his calves causing him to growl until she settled. His hand curled around to play with her hair as she lay quietly, taking in the feel of his skin and breathing in his scent.

 

"I missed you as well," she whispered.

 

Sebastian kissed the top of her head, but remained quiet as her breathing slowed. "Do you want to talk about today?" She asked, her voice thick with sleep.

 

Rolling her on her side, he spooned up behind her. "No," he said, stroking the side of her face. "Tomorrow will be soon enough."

 

"Don't leave me," Charlotte mumbled, already asleep, the words past any recognition.

* * *

 

Charlotte woke with a crick in her neck. 

 

Lifting her head, she realized she was also lying on a huge lump. The morning was dawning gray and dreary as she looked down at a still sleeping Sebastian. Sprawled on his stomach with a pillow over his head, she had somehow ended up half on him and half on the bed. 

 

That explained the sore neck.

 

Untangling her gown from Sebastian and herself from the bedding, Charlotte grabbed her robe and crept out of the room coming face to face with Sophia who had just emerged from Miles' room. The two women stood looking owlishly at each other for a moment before breaking out into giggles, helping each other down the hall.

* * *

 

Sebastian, Miles and their men rode into the village after the morning meal. 

 

Sebastian was disgruntled to discover upon rising, that not only was Charlotte not still in bed with him, but had already broken her fast and left without him.

 

The traveling fair had set up on the far side of the village in an empty field. Sending the men off to enjoy themselves, Sebastian and Miles took a circuitous path through the people and attractions. They had stopped, watching two men box, when the tinkling sounds of cymbals reached Miles' ears. Knowing that sound usually meant half-dressed women and wine, he immediately sought out the source.

 

"Holy mother…" He breathed, getting Sebastian's attention.

 

"What?" Sebastian asked, leaning forward on his horse to look past him. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He barked, putting his horse into motion as he continued to watch Charlotte climb down backwards from a Gypsy trailer before jumping to the ground. 

 

Another woman emerged from the trailer after her, handing down a leather satchel, stuffed full of items. Charlotte kissed her, smiling and laughing as she waved goodbye, even as she was swept up and around by a young man her own age.

 

He had just set her on her feet when they spotted Sebastian and Miles coming towards them, murder written on Sebastian's face.

 

Charlotte turned her smile towards the men in front of her. "Sebastian, Miles! I'm so happy you decided to come out despite the weather." 

 

The morning that had dawned gray and dreary had lived up to its expectations, sprinkling on and off all morning. It hadn't dampened the villagers' enthusiasm, though, as the sounds of merriment reached their ears.

 

Glowering, Sebastian pointed, "What are those?"

 

Charlotte ignored him. "Do you want to meet my friends?"

 

"No," Sebastian growled, still frowning.

 

"But Sebastian," Charlotte pouted, "they are very good friends," she said with a wink at Miles, who was trying his best not to laugh.

 

"Well, I for one would be honored to meet them," Miles replied, eyeing the woman who was half in and half out of the trailer.

 

"That is my friend, Zerena. We were just talking about the two of you. She is very anxious to meet you as well, Miles."

 

"I live to please," he replied, with an accompanying snort from Sebastian.

 

Charlotte walked up to Miles, handing her satchel to him. "Sir Miles, would you be so kind as to secure this and your Lord's horse while we join in the festivities? I am sure Zerena would be happy to keep you company."

 

Miles put up no resistance at all as he watched Zerena crook her finger at him before disappearing into the trailer.

 

Sebastian, already in a bad mood, grabbed Charlotte by the waist, dragging her behind an empty trailer. Pushing her up against the side, he kept her pinned there by his body.

 

Probably not the best decision on his part, he thought as his body reacted to the close proximity of what he was seeing, watching as she licked her lips before meeting his eyes, her hands going to his waist as her eyes went dark.

 

"What are you wearing?" He gritted out, watching as the rise and fall of her chest quickened.

 

"Mother nearly passes out every time I wear them so I only wear them when I come to the village. They're so much easier than long skirts," She explained, snapping her mouth shut when she realized it sounded like whining.

 

Sebastian bowed his head, placing his lips near her ear as he lifted her slightly, grinding his hips into hers. A small moan escaped her mouth as her hands scrambled for purchase around his neck. "Now do you see why your mother almost faints every time she sees you in them?" He asked as his tongue lightly traced the outside of her ear.

 

She simply moaned in reply as her head spun from the things his lips and tongue were doing to her. 

 

Setting her down, Sebastian tilted her head to look at him. "No. More. Pants. Ever. Understand?" he asked. 

 

Charlotte nodded her head in agreement.

 

Stepping away, Sebastian guided her back into the midst of gossiping villagers, making their way down muddied paths. Acrobats, puppeteers and jugglers all performed in the midst of the people while Merchants hawked their wares from the backs of their trailers, laughter and music floating on the air.

* * *

 

Sebastian was watching as Charlotte good-naturedly haggled with a vendor over a pair of leather riding gloves when he felt the distant rumble of horses, honed from years of fighting. 

 

Turning in the general direction, he spotted several of his men and using only his hands gave instructions on what he wanted done. 

 

Turning to watch him, Charlotte quickly paid the vendor and hurried over to him. "What is it?" she asked as the sound of horses reached their ears.

 

Parting around them, the crowd revealed their visitors. Charlotte couldn't help the whimper that escaped her mouth before she brought up a hand to cover it. 

 

Taking a casual stance, Sebastian gently pulled her behind him as the man on horseback came to a stop in front of them.

 

"Lord Monroe!" Strausser boomed loud enough for everyone to hear him.

 

"Strausser. I did not expect to see you around these parts."

 

"Just wanted to check in on my bride-to-be," he said, moving so that he could see Charlotte where she stood. "Appears as though she healed up just fine," he smirked with a lick of his lips that caused Charlotte to bite hers to keep from crying out. "But, it looks as though you already know that," he continued, the implication hanging in the air.

 

"Strausser, the people are here to enjoy a fair. If you have something to say, you will find Lord Raven at home."

 

"Yes, well, I believe I will look around a bit first. After all, this will be mine one day. Will it not, Charlotte?"

 

"Lord Strausser, I do believe you have overstayed your welcome. My men here will see you on your way," Sebastian said as the men that had ridden into the village with he and Miles appeared on horseback. "You will want to make sure they  _ all _ return to me." Turning his back on the man, Sebastian looked down at a terrified Charlotte. 

 

Fuming, Strausser locked eyes with Charlotte, causing her knees to buckle before leaving the way he had come, Sebastian's men falling in behind.

 

Grabbing Charlotte’s arm to keep her upright, Sebastian used his thumb to wipe away the blood that had trickled from her lip. The terror in her eyes cemented his decision as Miles appeared at his side. 

 

"Charlotte, go with Miles. Miles, take Charlotte to get the horses and meet me back here."

 

Not giving her time to protest, she was handed off to Miles who swept her away.

 

Once they had disappeared into the crowd, Sebastian grabbed hold of one the villagers.

* * *

 

Upon Miles and Charlotte's return, Sebastian had taken one look at a somewhat dazed Charlotte, sopping wet now that it had begun to rain in earnest and pulled her on his horse, setting her in front of him. 

 

Returning to the Manor house, Sebastian left instructions with a stable boy that his men's horses were to be ready to go in the morning. 

 

Nodding at Miles, Sebastian left him to handle rounding up the men while he hauled Charlotte into the house behind him, yelling for Maggie.

 

Charles and Elizabeth came running at the commotion. As Elizabeth tisked over Charlotte's pants, Charles shushed her, while Charlotte just stood there quietly, dripping on the floor. 

 

Maggie, who arrived just seconds later, was pulled aside by Sebastian.

 

"Get her bathed and warmed up. Lady Elizabeth will be up to help her dress in a bit, and Maggie, have both of you packed and ready to go first thing in the morning."

 

"Yes, Milord," Maggie replied, pulling Charlotte away from her parents, leading her upstairs. 

 

"Lady Raven," Sebastian called out, "Might I have a moment of your time?"

 


	10. Chapter 10

The room was warm, heavy with steam as Charlotte leaned back against the tub while Maggie added warm water.

 

"Mother, how do you know if you are in love?"

 

Elizabeth smiled as she brushed her daughter's damp hair as it began to curl. "Do you think about him all the time?"

 

Charlotte was silent for a moment, considering before she replied. "Yes."

 

"Do your knees feel as weak as a newborn colt when he is near?"

 

"Yes."

 

"And when he looks at you, does he steal your breath away?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Then what say you, daughter? Are you in love?"

 

Charlotte turned to look at her Mother with a smile. "Yes."

 

Elizabeth smiled back before standing, holding out a cloth. "Come, there are many things that must happen this evening."

 

Elizabeth helped her into a lovely blue dress that Charlotte had never seen before.

 

"I had it made for you while you were away," Elizabeth told her. "For a special occasion."

 

"I hardly think dinner is a special occasion, Mother," Charlotte replied as her mother weaved pieces of her loose hair through a gold circlet around her head.

 

Elizabeth simply smiled and continued with her task. When she finished, she called Maggie over to them. "You shall join us for dinner, Maggie."

* * *

 

When they arrived downstairs, the men were waiting for them.

 

As Charlotte greeted the village priest who was joining them, she overheard Miles asking Maggie if she was ready to go home.

 

"Excuse me," Charlotte said, taking a step back, "why was I not told that Maggie was leaving?" she asked, before turning to Sebastian. "Does that mean you are leaving as well?"

 

"We leave in the morning," Sebastian told her, watching the crestfallen look appear on her face. "Charlotte, you will be coming with me."

 

Her eyes filled with tears. "You know that is not possible. Why would you tease me like that?" 

 

"Charlotte," her father interjected, "Sebastian has asked for your hand in marriage. We just signed the contracts."

 

"Marriage? But you snore!" Charlotte exclaimed, causing Miles to burst out laughing as Charles calmed the priest and Elizabeth demanded to know how Charlotte could know such a thing.

 

Ignoring them all, Sebastian closed the distance between the two of them, and threading his hands through her hair, tilted her head back kissing her. 

 

The room fell silent.

 

Breaking the kiss, he pulled back.

 

Charlotte's eyes fluttered open meeting his own. "We are to be married?"

 

"Here and now," he growled.

* * *

 

The priest ushered them over in front of the fireplace while the men from The Republic and The Three Realms gathered round. 

 

The room fell silent as the priest began the ceremony. 

 

When he asked for Sebastian's hand, he held it out willingly. 

 

Charlotte watched as the priest produced a knife, making a diagonal cut across his hand before turning to her expectantly.

 

Looking at Sebastian with a tilt of her head, he simply looked back, no expression giving away his thoughts as blood pooled in his hand. 

 

Standing beside him, Miles raised an eyebrow as if daring her to do it. 

 

Looking at her parents, Elizabeth gave a slight nod and turned her palm outwards where Charlotte could see a thin silvery scar.

 

Looking back at Sebastian, she held out her hand to the priest, who made the same cut on her palm before placing it on Sebastian's, tying them together with a length of gold cloth.

 

Charlotte glanced down at the cloth and back at Sebastian. "Well, that was rather barbaric."

 

Chuckling, he nodded at the priest before kissing her soundly as the men in the hall erupted into cheers. 

 

A band of musicians began to play as Sebastian unbound the cloth around their hands. Ripping the cloth in two, he began wrapping it around her still bleeding hand. The rest of the evening was spent visiting with hastily invited guests, as servants roamed the hall filling goblets with wine.

 

Dinner had barely been served when Elizabeth and Maggie led Charlotte upstairs.

 

After an hour of brushing, primping and advice, Charlotte ran them both out.

 

He found her in his room, drinking wine in front of the fireplace. She spared him a glance as he sat on the edge of the bed removing his boots and shirt. "Charlotte?"

 

He admired her silhouette in the firelight as she walked towards him, coming to stand between his legs.

 

Reaching out, she let her fingers dance along his jaw. "I know that you have faith in nothing, Sebastian, but I have faith in you. Let me be that which you live for."

 

Gently, Sebastian slipped the robe from her body pulling her to him in a desperate kiss, rolling them onto the bed, his broad form looming over her. "I've lived only for you since the day you were born."

 

Pulling back to finish undressing, Sebastian lowered himself atop of her with a growl, burying his face in her neck, lavishing attention there with his lips, his mouth, his tongue, locking their fingers together, their limbs intertwining before he plunged into her, her face contorting in a combination of pleasure and pain. Looking upon her in the soft glow of the firelight, her hair loose and wild, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

* * *

 

A week later they rode into Monroe Manor, tired and dusty.

 

Sebastian had set a punishing pace, wanting to get home as quickly as possible. He had been  unfailingly polite and proper to his new bride in front of his men. You would have thought that they were simply traveling companions much to Charlotte's displeasure, but she refused to cause a scene, so kept her head down and her mouth shut.

 

There were times when Charlotte would catch him looking at her in such a way that she felt as though her body were on fire. In the evenings he would pull her on his horse, holding her so close she could hear the beat of his heart, often falling asleep to it, only to awake on the ground by herself. 

 

By the time they arrived at Monroe Manor, Charlotte was ready to turn around and go back to Enchantment.

 

Sebastian's mood had grown steadily worse the longer they were on the road. Grueling travel was not ideal conditions for a new bride and he constantly had to remind himself of that and was a complete gentleman to her during the day in front of his men.

 

It was only at night that he was weak, bringing her onto his horse, using the excuse that they could travel further at night if he wasn't worried about her falling off her horse asleep. Ultimately, holding her in his arms had only made it worse as her hair floated across his face, her breasts brushing against his arms and when she drifted to sleep, her breath as it caressed his skin.

 

He was practically a raving lunatic by the time they made it back to the Republic. Miles was completely disgusted with him, waving him off as he saw to the men himself. Growling, Sebastian stomped over to where Charlotte sat waiting for help. Lifting her down, he set her on her feet beside him. 

 

"Take her to Mary," he growled towards Maggie, turning his back on them to lead the horses down to the stable.

 

"Insufferable Jackass," Charlotte muttered, causing Maggie to chuckle.

 

"Come on, Milady," Maggie said, guiding her to the keep. "That man has the worst cause of blue balls I've ever seen."

 

Charlotte turned her head to look back at Sebastian who was watching them with dark hooded eyes. "Really?" she whispered, turning back to Maggie.

 

"Yes, and all of us will be eternally grateful if you would take him to bed."

 

"Maggie!" Charlotte laughingly scolded.

 

"Go on with you now," Maggie said, handing her off to Mary. "I'll get your bath organized and I'll be up shortly."

 

Charlotte smiled at the woman who had become her friend, before following Mary up the stairs.

* * *

 

Hearing a noise while brushing her hair in front of the mirror, Charlotte looked up to discover Sebastian standing in the doorway.

 

They looked at each other in silence as Sebastian closed the door silently behind him.

 

"I've made many mistakes this week," he said, coming to stand behind her.

 

Charlotte gently set the hairbrush down on the table in front of her as Sebastian's hand trailed down her back to rest at her hips. Her eyes fluttered shut as he placed a kiss against the nape of her neck, and under his deft hands, her white gown lay in a pool at her feet.

 

Turning her towards the bed, Sebastian's hands roamed her body. Cupping her breast, he drew her up against his chest while using his fingers to dip inside her pussy, pumping in and out as she writhed against him, pushing back into his hips.

 

Pushing her forward on the bed, he quickly disrobed before grasping her hips and sinking his cock into her depths. 

 

Charlotte moaned at the dual sensations of the bed linens rubbing against her hardened nipples and Sebastian thrusting in and out of her, his hands kneading her hips. 

 

She was panting, her skin slick with sweat by the time he had her crying out, begging him to give her the release she desperately needed. He didn't hesitate to comply, sending them both over the edge, Charlotte's cries muffled in the linens.


	11. Chapter 11

**~Two years later~**

 

Lady Charlotte, from the House of Monroe, Realm of The Republic, formerly of The Three Realms, stood on the balcony watching in horror as her entire village appeared to be simultaneously on fire and overrun by men. 

 

Sebastian was away visiting another Realm on business and as she had been unable to travel, had been left in the care and protection of Sir Miles.

 

An infant's wail reached her ears from the room behind her. 

 

Dragging her eyes over the countryside one last time, she pushed her way back through the thick drapes making her way to the cradle beside her bed.

 

Picking up her infant son, Charlotte gathered him to her breast, tucking his blankets around him as she clicked her tongue at him. She held his tiny hand in hers, smiling as he clutched one of her fingers.

 

Miles startled her when he burst into her room. 

 

"Miles? What is it?"

 

"It is Lord William, Milady," Miles said, causing to Charlotte to go pale with terror. "We must get you and the child out," he said, stuffing things into a cloth bag for his Lord's son.

 

Charlotte stood looking around the room in a daze. William’s attacks upon them had begun to taper off to the point she had not heard his name mentioned in the last few months. After her marriage to Sebastian and their return to the Republic, William's men had made themselves a nuisance, slaughtering livestock, destroying fields and setting fire to a few empty cottages. There had been the occasional attack upon Sebastian as well, until he had the last group of men killed and their heads put on spikes at the border to the Wastelands.

 

"I should go down, Miles," Charlotte said as the baby's fussing snapped her back to the present. "The villagers' need me with Sebastian away."

 

"Nay, Charlotte," Miles said, glancing up at the frightened woman. "You do not want to do that. Lord William has become even more sick and twisted since you last saw him in Enchantment. I fear for your life should he get his hands on you. I sent Maggie down in your stead. She will see to it."

 

Wrapping a cape around her shoulders, he took the child from her, placing him in what Charlotte called his Moses basket. He tucked the bag of belongings down at the child's feet before picking the basket up and taking Charlotte by the elbow, ushering her out of the room. 

 

They stopped on the landing overlooking the main hall where Charlotte got her first look at William in over two years. The man looked crazed. His hair long and matted; his fine clothing that he had been so very proud of, dirty and soiled. He looked much the same as any of his men. The only thing that stood out was the large signet ring he wore on his right hand. Charlotte could still remember the imprint of that ring upon her skin.

 

Miles struggled to keep Charlotte on her feet, his hand over her mouth and a hand on the child's basket as they watched Maggie stabbed to death when Lord William became angered at Charlotte's continued absence. "We must go while we still can!" Miles hissed in her ear as he drug her towards the servant's stairs.

 

Charlotte kept quiet when Miles removed his hand from her mouth, grasping his arm as they flew down the stairs.

 

Leaving through the kitchens, Miles ushered her through the gardens, keeping to the shadows. Stopping at a hidden gate in the wall, Charlotte watched as he tapped on the door in a pre-set rhythm. 

 

One of his men pushed the gate open towards them. Letting go of Charlotte for a moment, Miles grasped Sir Gregory's arm. "There are two horses waiting just beyond the tree line as you asked, Sir Miles. If you head due east you should avoid most of their men."

 

"East?" Charlotte whispered. "We can not go east. My husband's path lies to the west. We must inform him of what has happened here."

 

Miles turned back towards her. "I ask you to trust me to do what is best, Milady. Sebastian put me in charge of your protection for a reason."

 

Charlotte was instantly contrite. "Of course, Miles, pray forgive me."

 

"There is nothing to forgive. Now, we must go," he urged, guiding her through the gate.

* * *

 

Miles was thankful that it was a moonless night as he helped Lady Charlotte and her son up the hill leading to the edge of the forest. 

 

He was able to breathe a bit easier once they entered the tree line and were out of the view of anyone who might happen to glance in their direction. 

 

They traveled along the wooded ridge for a few minutes before coming upon Charlotte's mare and a steed she recognized as belonging to Miles, saddled and laden with provisions. 

 

Setting the babes basket upon the ground, Miles lifted Charlotte upon her mare, before lifting the babe in his basket, tying it to the saddle horn. 

 

Charlotte moved the blankets around to check on him only to discover he was fast asleep. She was thankful, as she knew the dangerous situation they found themselves in would not be helped by a crying child.

 

She didn't argue as Miles took her reins and led them away from her home, heading east towards the mountains.

* * *

 

They rode throughout the night, only stopping once in order for Charlotte to fashion a sling out of a blanket to keep the child close. 

 

The sun was rising over the treetops and Charlotte swaying in her saddle when Miles spotted an abandoned barn in the distance. "Just a bit further, Milady and we will stop for a few hours of rest."

 

"Thank you, Miles," she replied with a tired smile, cooing at the child in her arms.

 

Leaving Charlotte on her horse, Miles dismounted, drawing his sword as he cautiously searched the broken down barn and the nearby surroundings. Satisfied that all was as it should be, he returned, leading both animals into the structure so that they were out of sight. 

 

Helping Charlotte down from her perch, he held her for a moment as she gained her balance. "Are you alright, Milady?" he inquired as she removed the blanket from around her neck, settling her son into his basket.

 

"I am fine, Miles. I simply need a privy and a place to rest."

 

"Of course. Do you need assistance?"

 

Charlotte chuckled. "If you can watch the babe for a few moments, I think I can handle it by myself."

 

Miles nodded, taking a step back.

 

Charlotte walked out of the barn and he lost sight of her as she rounded the corner. He sometimes forgot that Sebastian's Lady was no delicate rose. She had been a feisty wee lass since the day their Lord rode through the gates looking like hell had just spit him out, pulling a stretcher behind him, her broken body lying upon it. 

 

Shaking his head out of his memories, he grabbed a broken pitchfork and set about fixing up a stall for her and the babe to seek their rest. Carrying the child over to the pile of hay he had arranged, he had just spread out a blanket for the two of them when she appeared beside him.

 

"It looks heavenly, Miles," She said, squeezing his hand as she moved to settle upon the blanket. Taking the babe out of his basket, she covered them with her cloak and began to nurse him, in the hopes he would sleep so she could get some much-needed rest as well.

 

Miles unsaddled the horses, feeding and watering them before seeking out his own bed.

* * *

 

Charlotte was sleeping when Miles touched her shoulder to wake her. She blinked sleepily at him.

 

"We need to go," he said setting down a cup of wine along with some bread and cheese. There was also a wild apple he had found growing on a tree just outside. "I am sorry I do not have any water for you, but we can't risk a fire."

 

Charlotte nodded. "It is fine, truly."

 

Miles nodded, moving away to ready the horses.

 

Charlotte quietly ate, taking a few sips of the wine before tossing it out. She had stopped drinking wine or ale when she found out she was pregnant. She had drunk only water since then, insisting that it be boiled before hand. 

 

Sebastian had never questioned her motives, but they both knew that no matter how much he loved her, even Sebastian the Dragon-Slayer would not be able to protect her if the truth ever came out. She would be condemned as a witch if not worse.

 

She turned her attention to her son, quickly putting clean cloths on him, wrapping a softened piece of leather around them. She would ask Miles to stop by the stream so she could rinse the dirty one out. Dressing him in clean clothes, she picked him up kissing his soft cheeks before wrapping him in a blanket to hold off the autumn chill, placing him back in his basket.

* * *

 

On their way once again, having stopped by the stream, Miles rode beside her for a ways.

 

"I do not understand, Miles. Why does Lord William have this obsession with me?"

 

Miles looked at her and then down at the basket holding his godson, wondering why he had to be the one to tell her. But for the events of yesterday, Sebastian had been determined that she never know. 

 

"There is a tale. Older than even my parents, parents, that every child learns at the knee of their mother. It says that one day, a woman, marked by the very heavens themselves, will be spit out of their realm to live amongst us mere mortals. She will live among us, protected by the fiercest of dragons who will let no harm come to her, and will eventually give birth to a male child who will hold the future of the stars themselves."

 

As he finished speaking, Charlotte turned her head so that her hood shielded her face from his eyes as she tried to get her panic under control. She looked back at him with a smile on her face. "Do you really think that Lord William has even heard this particular child's tale?"

 

"Yes, I do. There could be no other explanation."

 

"Has Sebastian?"

 

"But of course."

 

Both falling silent, they traveled quietly a few leagues before Miles spoke again.

 

"I know of the mark you bear, Milady," he said quietly as Charlotte turned her head to look at him.

 

"Twas not long after you arrived, you were still feverish from your wounds and Lord William had arrived insisting on seeing your injuries for himself. I had accompanied him to your room."

 

"I remember," Charlotte whispered.

 

They lapsed into silence once again, the only noise made by the babe nursing hungrily at Charlotte's breast. She smiled, running a hand over his head. "Just like your father," she whispered to the boy whose eyelids fluttered open at the sound of his mother's voice.

 

"Where are we going, Miles?"

 

"To my home. It is not much to look at but it is safe. Sebastian is the only person from the Republic who knows of its exact location. I have a caretaker who comes several times a week to protect my interests. You can trust him to look after you."

 

"How can you be so sure?"

 

"Because he is my brother."


	12. Chapter 12

Refusing to stop again, they simply paused out of his and Charlotte's necessity, and at one point, afraid that she would fall off her horse, he pulled her over to his lap, ignoring her protests. It wasn't long before she was asleep in his arms, the child nestled between them. 

 

His Lord would simply have to understand.

 

It was deep in the night when his home came into view. With a large smile on his face, he woke Charlotte. "Milady, we are here," he said softly as not to startle her. The child had been awake for a while now, content to suck on his fists.

 

"Tis a good thing, Miles, as I do not think I will be able to move for some time," she told him as she slowly stretched her back trying not to wriggle in his lap.

 

With a chuckle, he spurred the horse into a trot.

 

As they approached the house, the door flew open as a man wielding a sword stepped outside.

 

"How fare thee, my brother?" Miles called to the man.

 

A smile broke out on the man’s face as he propped his sword against the house before walking towards them.

 

"It is good to see you, brother!"

 

"And you as well, Phillip!"

 

Slipping the blanket sling from around Charlotte's neck, Miles handed the baby down to his brother.

 

"And who do we have here?"

 

"That would be the Bairn Monroe, Sebastian's son."

 

"That ugly old dragon slayer has a bairn? May the Gods help us all."

 

Charlotte smiled at the good-natured bantering as Miles slipped off the horse leaving her in the saddle as he embraced his brother.

 

"Aye brother, this be the Lady Charlotte."

 

Phillip clucked his tongue. "I have known Sebastian since he was just a wee lad. I have no idea how he was able to find himself such a lovely lass."

 

As Miles lifted her down, settling her on her feet, Charlotte clung to him as her legs threatened to go out from under her. "You might say he slayed a dragon for me."

 

"Well, however it happened, tis a pleasure to meet you."

 

Charlotte nodded with a smile.

 

"Do you think you can walk now?" Miles asked.

 

"Yes, thank you, Miles," she replied, reaching out for her son.

 

"I would like to get Charlotte settled," Miles said, the look in his eyes telling his brother they would talk shortly.

 

"I will see to the horses." Philip said taking the reins.

* * *

 

Charlotte's only request was water and a fire to heat it so that she could bathe herself and the child. Miles was happy to oblige before leaving her to her privacy.

 

He settled in the kitchen with Phillip.

 

"The Republic was attacked. I had to get Charlotte and the child out or they would have been taken."

 

"Nay! By whom?"

 

"Lord William Johns."

 

"Lord Johns?" Phillip questioned. "The last I heard he was crazy as a loon."

 

"They are looking for a woman and her child, 'The Woman of the Fallen Sky'."

 

Phillip scoffed. "But that is nothing more than a legend. A silly myth that has been passed down through the ages."

 

"Perhaps," Miles said, looking out a window at the coming sunrise, "but he believes it is real."

 

"And you believe that it is Sebastian's woman?"

 

Miles shrugged. "All I know is that my liege lord left me to watch over the two things most important to him and I will not fail him. No one knows of this place other than Sebastian, himself. I want to leave Charlotte and the babe here. Now that they are safe, I can make faster time getting to Sebastian. I need to know that you will keep watch over them."

 

"Of course, brother!" Phillip replied, slapping Miles on the back.

 

Nodding, Miles pulled out a map of the Realms.

* * *

 

In her room, Charlotte bathed her son, talking to him as he fussed. He was eight weeks old and already getting so big. Sebastian had been gone almost half his life so far, she thought sadly.

After drying and putting a new diaper on him, Charlotte laid him in his basket as she undressed herself. The room was toasty warm and it wouldn't hurt for him to be undressed for a bit.

 

Pouring more hot water into the tub, she climbed in, moaning as the water soothed her aches and pains. Hurrying through her own bath, she wrapped the cloth that Miles had found for her, around her body before rinsing out their clothes, hanging them over the backs of chairs to dry.

 

Never one to be modest, much to Sebastian's dismay at times, Charlotte settled on the bed with her son, wrapped in nothing but the cloth.

* * *

 

She awoke to the most smell of roasting meat and a gurgling baby.

 

"Are you hungry as well, little one?" Charlotte asked as she sat up, reaching for her son to feed him. "After you finish, we will see what your Uncle Miles has cooked for us."

 

She found him in the kitchen, kicked back in a chair, his doublet off, and a tankard of ale at his feet.

 

"Miles?" Charlotte spoke softly, watching as he sat staring into the fire.

 

"Milady," he answered, standing to pull out a chair for her. "Did you sleep well? How is the wee lad?" He inquired, poking a finger into the blankets.

 

Charlotte turned the blankets so that Miles could see the boys face. "Your Lords son is alive because of your quick thinking. Thank you, Miles. I will forever be in your debt."

 

Miles waved her off as he tickled the boys chin, grinning as the lad latched on to his finger. "His father would have done the same for me."

 

"You and Sebastian have been friends for a very long time, have you not?"

 

With a smile Miles returned to his seat. "I can not remember a time when we were not. Our Realms have had a long and everlasting peace with each other. Our parents were friends and visited with each other often. As my eldest brother, Arthur, was to take my father's place, I was sent to Lord William, Sebastian's father, when I was still a lad to determine my place in life. My father had dreams of the temple, I had dreams of a sword. Oh, the trouble that the two of us got ourselves into," he said with a chuckle.

 

"You shall have to tell me, sometime, of your youthful exploits."

 

"Oh no," he said with a laugh, "I shall let your husband tell you. I mayhap tell the wrong story and get him into trouble."

 

Charlotte laughed with him. "I am not so innocent, Miles. I know that you and my husband were nothing short of scoundrels, in and out of the bedroom."

 

"You have made Sebastian proud as his wife."

Charlotte smiled as she looked down at her son. "I hope to always make him proud," she replied as Miles put the meat he had cooked on a trencher, setting it in the middle of the table. 

 

"Do you mind sharing?"

 

"Of course not," she answered.

 

"Phillip will bring you some supplies this afternoon, including a maid. No arguments," He said, pointing a finger at her.

 

"Fine, but I can get rid of her if she will not do things the way I like. Agreed?"

 

"Agreed.”

 

They ate mostly in silence, until unable to eat another bite, Charlotte sat back in her chair.

 

"When do you leave?"

 

"Now. I'll circle around the Republic to determine if Lord Johns is still there, and it will take days to get to Sebastian."

* * *

 

The morning had dawned cool and crisp as Charlotte stood in the small courtyard wearing nothing but a man's nightshirt, her dress slippers and a blanket tied around her, holding a bundled infant in her arms.

 

Miles led his steed out of the barn, dropping the reins as he approached Charlotte. Bending down on one knee in front of her, he took her hand, placing a kiss upon it. "My Lady Monroe."

 

"Sir Miles, my husband’s faithful friend, may your journey be swift and free of harm."

 

Standing, Miles took the infant boy from his mother. "Be good for your Mother, wee laddie. Your father and I shall return soon." Handing him back, Miles squeezed Charlotte's arm before mounting his steed and riding away. Turning back once, Charlotte was where he had left her. 

 

Raising his arm in farewell, he put spurs to horse.

* * *

 

Although she missed Maggie terribly, Charlotte had instantly liked the young woman, Sara, whom Phillip had brought from town.

 

She wasn't put off by the odd way that Charlotte did things, just simply did as she was asked. She made a nice companion in the evenings and didn't mind watching the babe while he napped so that Charlotte could get outside for a bit to clear her mind.

 

Phillip rode out every day to check on them and stayed for either lunch or supper. There had yet to be any news of Sebastian or Miles.

 

Every day, Charlotte made both Sara and Phillip tell her the story that Miles had referred to, until she knew it by heart. 

 

And every night, she dreamt of her life before, her life before coming here to this world, to this time, but now, Sebastian was a part of that world.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Two days later, Miles found The Republic eerily quiet as he traveled through the village. 

 

Entering the Manor’s courtyard, he discovered Maggie's lifeless body, thrown out like garbage, near the wall. 

 

Dismounting, he dropped his reins, making his way to her. He was kneeling beside the body when he felt a sword against his neck.

 

"Sir Miles."

 

"Who wants to know?" Miles spit out, slowly standing to face his enemy.

 

"I speak for Lord Strausser."

 

"You mean for the coward who kills innocent men and women?" Miles retorted.

 

The man simply smiled as he poked Miles with his sword. "My Lord wishes to speak with you."

* * *

 

Surrounded on each side, Miles was guided into the manor where Strausser had set up housekeeping. 

 

Sitting in Sebastian's chair next to the fire, Strausser was splayed out lazily, groping a frightened serving girl that he was holding on his lap. 

 

Glancing around the room, Miles made eye contact with the knights and squires, he could see, trying to pass along his strength and determination to keep his Lord's wife and child from harm. To a man they nodded back at him, their spines straight.

 

"Sir Miles, I have been waiting for you, but I see you have returned empty-handed. How disappointing. I was so hoping to see Lady Monroe and her little brat."

 

"What do you want, Strausser?"

 

"Now, Sir Miles, is that any way to speak to a Lord of the Realms?"

 

"It is how I speak to a coward," Miles replied, spitting on the other man’s boot.

 

Throwing the girl to the floor, Strausser stood, making his way towards Miles, who watched as the girl scurried towards his men who let her into their midst, only to surround her. 

 

Nodding, he turned his attention back to Strausser who was circling him.

 

"I do not want to hurt this man!" Strausser said loudly to the room. "But unless someone tells me what I want to know, you will leave me no choice."

 

There was absolute silence in the hall.

 

With a huff, Strausser commanded his men. "Tie him down!"

 

Miles struggled against his captors as the roar from Monroe’s knights threatened to deafen them, until an even louder noise broke through the cacophony as they struggled to get him upon the table.

 

As everyone in the room looked at one another for the source of the noise, one of Strausser’s men came running into the hall breathless. "Men! On the hill overlooking the village! They carry the Monroe crest."

 

"Well!" Strauser demanded. "How many are there?"

 

"Hundreds," the man replied as a lone war cry rose over the sound of thundering hooves.

 

"Looks like we will have to have this conversation some other time," Strausser said, slamming the hilt of his sword against Miles' head.

* * *

 

Hours later, after failing to find Strausser, Sebastian left Sir Gerard in charge of gathering up the bodies and disposing of them. His own men would be taken to Father Nicholas at the Temple.

 

Heading back to the Manor, he barged through the large doors, throwing his helmet to the side as he made his way to where Nora stitched up Miles’ head.

 

"Miles?" Sebastian questioned as he leaned over Nora, accessing the damage.

 

"Milord. The bastard knocked me out," Miles grimaced, as Nora finished her work.

 

"Give me the room!" Sebastian roared, sending everyone scurrying.

 

"She and the boy are safe. I took them home," Miles assured the other man. 

 

Sebastian placed his hand on Miles' shoulder. "Thank you, my friend, for taking care of them."

 

"Anything for you, Sebastian. You know that."

 

"Aye, that I do, Miles," Sebastian said, as the look Miles gave him turned fierce.

 

"Strausser. He will search till he finds them and I am afraid of what will happen when he does."

 

"He is already a dead man. He just does not know it yet," Sebastian replied matter-of-factly.

 

"Every man here is behind you."

 

Stalking out of the hall, Miles on his heels, Sebastian called for his horse, racing out of the courtyard, his men following in his wake.

* * *

 

Riding hard, they reached Miles' home in record time.

 

It was obvious that Strausser or his men had beaten them here, as Philip lay dead on the step, the front door hanging from its hinges behind him.

 

Dismounting, Miles ran to his brother, as Sebastian, bellowing Charlotte's name, raced inside the home. Searching the cottage, he found the maid dead in the kitchen, and in what was surely his wife's chambers, stooped down, picking up the torn shawl he had given her as a gift when the babe was born. 

 

The boy's basket was on its side, bedding spilt to the ground. Setting it to rights, he took a blanket, holding it to his nose, the sent almost bringing him to his knees. Stuffing the blanket into his vest, he twisted the shawl before knotting it around his neck.

 

Walking back outside, he sought out Miles. His brother's body had been covered with a sheet and moved away from the steps. 

 

Seeing Sebastian, Miles broke off his conversation and joined him.

 

"Sir Nigel will handle things here until I return."

 

Sebastian reached out, clasping Miles on the shoulder. "My deepest sympathies, Miles. Phillip was as a brother to me."

 

Miles swallowed and nodded. "Just promise me that Bastard will die."

 

"You know it is so," Sebastian replied. "Are we ready to ride?"

 

"Yes, Milord," Miles nodded, his voice resolute.

* * *

 

Strausser’s horse was foaming at the mouth by the time he pushed into his bailey.  Bouncing off the horses back, he threw the reins at a stable lad that had rushed out to take the horse. 

 

Striding into his home, he took a deep breath, tossing his gloves and cape at the servant who appeared by his side.

 

"Where is she?" he demanded.

 

"Upstairs in the green room, Milord."

 

"Excellent!" Strausser exclaimed, heading for the stairs.

 

Bursting into her room, Strausser did nothing but stand and stare for a moment before slinking towards the woman in the room. who, having been stripped of her outer clothes, stood before him in nothing but her undergarments, watching as a shiver ran up her body.

 

He circled her closely,without ever quite touching her, listening as she quietly panted.

"So, we meet again," he breathed near her ear, running a finger up her arm, watching as her body broke out in shallow tremors.

 

"Where is my son?" Charlotte asked, tamping down her fear.

 

"Is he not here with you?" Strausser asked, looking around, seemingly truly surprised that the child was not with its mother.

 

"No. Your men took him when they took my clothing."

 

"For good reason, I am sure," Strausser said, noisily licking his lips, forgetting for the moment why the boy was so important, now that he had his mother within reach.

 

Charlotte screwed her eyes shut at the sound. "Sebastian is going to kill you for this."

 

Strausser grasped her shoulders and began to laugh, his forehead coming to rest on her breasts, before pulling back up to look at her. "All this loyalty to a man who no other woman will touch? A worthless eye and you surely know what they say about the rest of him. Tell me, is the boy even his?"

 

"How dare you!” Charlotte exclaimed with a slap against his cheek that echoed throughout the room.

 

"Bitch!" he snarled, knocking her off her feet with the back of his hand.

 

Striding to the door, he threw it open, motioning his guards inside the room. Tilting his head, he studied Charlotte for a moment, watching as she wiped a trickle of blood away from a cut on her cheek.

 

"Take her to the dungeon," he instructed his men who picked Charlotte up off the floor effortlessly. "Let us see if a few days in hell will make her a little more receptive."

 

"You just call out for old William here when you decide you want a real man in your bed," he taunted as they drug her past him.

 

Charlotte could hear his laughter echoing in the hallway as the men forced her down the stairs, other men reaching out to pull, pinch and grab along the way.

* * *

 

The chamber really was hell, Charlotte thought as she struggled to simultaneously cover her mouth from the sights and smells, and fend off the advances of the two men beside her. 

 

Rats and spiders, huge for their size, danced over the dead bodies littering the floors in various stages of decay. With a moan Charlotte turned her head, managing to vomit on the feet of the man beside her. 

 

Letting her go with a curse, he opened up the cell nearest him, waiting as the other man pushed her in, laughing as she fell in the filth.

 

Pushing to her knees, she immediately tugged on the cell door, pushing back and forth on it. 

 

The guards laughed at her as they took the torches out of their holders on the wall and began to douse each one as they left, leaving Charlotte alone in the dark. 

 

Climbing to her feet, she used the bars to guide her to the back of the cell, kicking around on the ground before sliding down the wall. Clasping her legs in front of her, Charlotte squeezed her eyes shut and began to pray.

* * *

 

With a thunderous clamor of hoof beats and clanking armor, they approached Strausser Tower, Miles making sure to keep a close eye on Sebastian, who was tightly wound.

 

With swords and flaming arrows, they had broken through the inner gates, engaging in combat with the other man’s forces, when Sebastian caught sight of his prey. Welding his sword, he cut a bloody path toward his enemy, his eyes never leaving him.

 

Horses clomping and stomping around him, Strausser, eyes widened to the danger and suddenly desperate for escape, darted up the tower stairs. 

 

Stopping in his chamber briefly, he continued on to the tower walk, barring the door behind him.

 

Letting out a war cry, Sebastian followed after him, making his way into the keep, leaping over chairs and upturned tables, letting nothing get in the way of his path to the man he was determined to kill.

* * *

 

"We have searched everywhere, Miles," Sir Simon insisted as they stood in the middle of Strausser’s great hall discussing their next move. Sebastian had been missing since he charged after the man, and there was no sign of Charlotte or the babe after having searched the tower from top to bottom.

 

Miles pivoted slowly, looking at his surroundings, his fingers tapping slowly against the hilt of his sword before turning back to Simon. "Has anyone checked the dungeon?"

* * *

 

Watching as Sebastian broke through the tower door, Strausser panicked as the green mist that once surrounded Sebastian drifted towards him, wrapping around him, as Sebastian lowered his sword, simply watching.

 

"What type of witchcraft is this?" Strausser screamed as the mist began to encircle his neck, cutting off his air. Letting go of the child in his arms, he grabbed at his throat as the pressure multiplied.

 

As Sebastian threw himself to the roof, desperate to save his son from injury, yet another tendril of smoke reached out to cradle his son from harm.

 

Strausser, unable to breath, could do nothing but watch in horror as Sebastian thanked the green mist that appeared to be trying to take shape.

 

"Thank you. Thank you for them both."

 

With this, the smoke began to disentangle itself from Straussers' body, wrapping around the baby to seemingly hold it in mid air with no help from Sebastian. 

 

Sebastian watched as his son began to gurgle and coo before turning to Strausser, who was attempting to suck air into his oxygen deprived lungs, holding out a hand in a weak attempt to deflect the other man.

 

"When I am finished with you, there will not be a head left to put on a pike," Sebastian growled, as he made contact with the man's jaw, sending him reeling backwards over the edge of the turret, arms and legs flailing.

* * *

 

Carrying torches, Miles, Simon and Thomas descended into the dark, dank, dungeon making their way down a long, winding, narrow staircase which resembled more of a passageway to hell than anything else.

 

Charlotte sunk back into her corner as she heard the sound of footsteps coming her way, covering her eyes from the glare of the torch as the man made his way past her cell.

 

There was silence before she felt a hand wrap around her forearm, causing her to blindly lash out. 

 

Miles sucked in a breath as he restrained her arms. Her hair was disheveled, her face dirty and sweaty, dressed only in her slip, which was ripped and torn.

 

"Charlotte, it is I, Miles!" he cried out, desperately trying to control the woman in his arms. Still struggling, Charlotte began to cry as Miles pulled her to his chest, violent sobs wracking her body, her mouth muffled against his body. 

 

Collapsing to the floor, Miles rocked the woman, all the while assuring her that her ordeal was over.

 

"Simon, find a cart like we use for Father Nicholas and get it ready. Thomas, gather blankets, a cloak, anything warm, and somebody get some water!" Without a word, the men left to do his bidding.

* * *

 

Gently, carefully, Miles picked Charlotte up, slowly making his way out of the lower levels into the bailey. "Any sign of Sebastian?" He asked the men on his way to the cart that Simon had readied in record time.

 

No one had yet to hear from him, so Miles set about caring for Charlotte, washing her exposed skin before wrapping her in a thick fur cloak that Thomas had produced and making her comfortable in the straw filled cart.

 

"Miles?"

 

"I am right here, Charlotte," Miles said softly.

 

"Sebastian? My son?"

 

"Sebastian will be here shortly with the babe."

 

Charlotte nodded as Miles helped her lie back, having offered her some water.

 

Suddenly, a man's scream broke through the night and with a sickening thud, William Strausser's body landed on the ground in front of them.

 

"Thomas and Simon are going to stay here with you. I will be right back," Miles told the woman, motioning to the two men he had named.

* * *

 

Hearing someone coming up the stairs, Sebastian held his sword at the ready, prepared to protect his son.

 

Miles came skidding to a halt in the doorway, meeting Sebastian, who was cradling his son in his arms. "Sebastian! You found the babe, thank the Gods!"

 

"Did you find Charlotte?' Sebastian asked gruffly, not sure if he was prepared if they hadn't.

 

"Yes," Miles answered, "Worse for wear and weaker than a newborn kitten, but asking for you and the lad."

* * *

 

The courtyard fell silent as Sebastian stopped for a moment to watch Charlotte sleeping in the back of the cart. 

 

She looked so incredibly young and fragile lying there.

 

The spell was broken when Miles clasped his shoulder. "Let us go home, old friend."

 

Looking at him, Sebastian nodded and watched as the men from the Republic mounted, prepared to follow a horse drawn cart all the way home. Miles looked between Sebastian and Charlotte with a smile and moved away to mount his own horse.

 

Climbing onto the cart, Sebastian carefully settled in the hay next to Charlotte, placing their son in between them, before reaching out to stroke her cheek.

 

Reaching up to touch his hand, she opened her eyes, drinking in the sight of him before placing a kiss on their son's brow. "I knew you would come. I knew you would not abandon us."

 

"I will never leave you, Charlotte, no matter where, no matter when," Sebastian whispered in her hair, pulling his family closer as Miles gave to order to take them home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left to finish things up. If you haven't had a chance to do so, won't you leave a comment?


	14. Chapter 14

“For the World is Hollow and We Have Touched the Sky?” Miles scoffed, reading the title of the book that lay on a sleeping Bass’ chest. “What the hell are you reading to her?”

 

Rubbing his eyes, Bass swung his legs onto the floor. “It was in her backpack,” he yawned.

 

Miles scoffed, throwing the book down on the cot next to Bass as he handed him a tray. “A fucking romance novel?”

 

“It’s not like there’s a library down the street,” Bass replied, tucking into his food. “How is she?” he asked, looking over at Charlie, who lay silent and still on the cot next to him.

 

“Not good,” Miles replied, taking her hand in his. “I just wish Aaron and Rachel would hurry the fuck up with whatever they think is going to fix this,” he huffed, getting comfortable.

 

Setting his tray aside, Bass took her other hand and reaching for the book beside him, found where he had left off and began to read, all but ignoring Miles.

* * *

 

It was a few hours later when Rachel and Aaron finally returned, hauling in a wagon of computer equipment.

 

“What the hell, Rachel!” Miles hissed. “Charlie’s dying and you and Aaron feel the need for a science experiment?”

 

“Sorry,” Rachel breathed, helping Aaron lay everything out on a table in the corner. “It took longer to find everything that we needed than I expected. How is she?”

 

“Not good,” Miles answered, running a hand through his hair. “Gene was afraid you wouldn’t make it back in time.”

 

“Rachel?” Gene asked from the tent entrance as he ducked inside having seen their arrival in camp.

 

“Dad. I’m glad you’re here. We need your help,” Rachel replied with a nod as she looked over at Aaron.

* * *

 

“And you’re sure this is going to work?” Gene asked, as he looked skeptically between his daughter and Aaron.

 

“The capsule is first-generation Nanotech,” Rachel explained. “It kept Danny alive. Fixed his lung tissue. You can reprogram it to do almost anything. Stitch skin, heal bone…”

 

“I saw it fix Rachel’s leg, Gene, and at this point, what choice do we have?” Aaron asked, looking around at the other occupants of the tent.

 

“Okay, Okay. Let’s do this. Miles, Bass, help hold her down,” Gene instructed, pointing to Rachel.

 

Bending over to whisper something in Charlie’s ear, Bass joined Miles near the other cot, wrapping his hands around Rachel's ankles.

 

When Gene put scalpel to skin, they all braced themselves.

* * *

 

“Okay, let me have it,” Aaron instructed, holding out his hand for the capsule that Gene had just taken out of Rachel’s leg, wiping it off to insert in the programmer attached to the computer.

 

“I’ll be damned,” Bass breathed as the computer powered on and Aaron began to type in code.

 

“Are you ready, Gene?” Aaron asked, taking the capsule out of the programmer.

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” he replied, holding out his hand for the device.

 

“This is the last time it’ll ever be used,” Rachel said from where she lay, meeting the eye of every man in the room. “No one can ever know what’s inside her head.”

 

In silent agreement, they all turned back to Gene, who inserted the capsule inside the small hole he had drilled in the back of Charlie’s skull.

* * *

 

Charlie’s eyes flew open as she clawed at the bedding, while Gene yelled and people surrounded her bed, holding her down. Their faces were a blur in front of her as she finally succumbed to the pain.

* * *

 

When she next woke, Miles was sitting with her, hunched over with his elbows on his knees and her hand in his.

 

“Miles?” she whispered, her throat painfully dry.

 

Miles head shot up. “Charlie? You’re awake?”

 

“Thirsty,” she croaked.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Miles replied, nodding his head comically as he scrambled to get her a glass of water.

 

Lifting her up gently, he held the glass to her lips, only to have her turn her head away.

 

“Is it safe?”

 

“The water? Yes, it’s safe,” he assured her.

 

Taking a sip, she sighed in relief.

 

Lowering her back to the bed, Miles stroked her brow. “How do you feel.”

 

Charlie shook her head with a groan. “That is not important. Where is Sebastian? Is the babe safe after his ordeal?”

 

“Sebastian? The babe? Ordeal?” Miles asked, even more confused than he was before.

 

“Yes. Please tell me that they are alright, Miles. I could not bear it if Strausser hurt them in any way.”

 

“They’re fine,” Miles answered warily. “The only thing you need to worry about is getting better.”

 

“Sebastian is lucky to have such a friend as you, Sir Miles,” Charlie whispered as her lids fluttered shut.  

 

Running a hand through his hair, Miles blew out a breath.

* * *

 

Having lost the majority of her memories and the ones that remained, scrambled, Charlie had quickly been released from her service to the Texas Rangers and sent to her Grandfather’s home to convalesce.

 

It had been hard at first, especially when Sebastian had appeared, to accept the fact that her memories of their marriage had been the fantasies of an injured brain.

 

It had been even harder to believe when no one had been able to explain the scar on her hand. Nor, could they tell her the name of the flowering tree in the cemetery just outside of town that had her sobbing in Miles' arms.

 

Rubbing that same silvery scar that ran across her palm, Charlie lay in her bed at Gene’s, watching the stars that could be seen from her open window, missing her husband and son, imagined or not.

 

When her door opened and shut softly, she remained where she was, staring out the window.

 

“Charlotte?”

 

Charlie closed her eyes at the pain that shot through her heart at the sound of his voice.

 

“Hello, Sebastian. Here to tell me once again that it was just a dream?”

 

“No. I’ve never told you that. That was Rachel and Miles.”

 

“But don’t you think that, too?” she asked, turning her head so that she could see him.

 

Bass shrugged. "If it was just a dream, then why do I have a scar on my hand as well?"

 

Charlie’s eyes flew to his hands, one of which was rubbing the other. "Show me, please," she begged, struggling to sit up.

 

Sitting next to her on the bed, Bass helped her to sit up, never taking his eyes from her face as he slowly turned over his hand, holding it next to hers.

 

Tiny whimpers escaped her mouth as she reached up to stroke his face. "I buried you under the Raven’s heart tree," she whispered, pain flashing through her eyes as she leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his collarbone.  "How is this possible?" she asked.

 

"I don't know. There’s no possible way it could be.”

 

Charlie turned her head so that her cheek rested against his shoulder as she spoke. "I woke up from a coma with a scar that looks like it's been there for a lifetime. I'm plagued with dreams of you and Miles and-"

 

"Sayer," Bass said, picking up where she left off.

 

Charlie raised her head to give him a stricken look. She had never once, since she had regained consciousness, referred to their son by his given name.

 

“I’m so confused,” she whispered. “I’m told I can barely stand you, but yet sitting here, I know I’d trust you with my life.”

 

“Miles and Rachel don’t have quite the grasp on our relationship as they think they do,” Bass said, reaching out to stroke her cheek.  “We’ve been through a lot, you and I. We’ve had to overcome a lot as well, and be it the nano or the universe, it doesn’t appear as though they’re ready for us to throw all of that away. Not just yet, anyway.”

 

“Stay with me?” she asked, pushing back the quilts that covered her.

 

“Always,” Bass whispered, threading a hand in her hair as he pressed his lips against hers softly.

* * *

 

Days later, unable to control his curiosity, Miles picked his way through the cemetery till he reached the overgrown flowering tree in the corner that no remembered the name of.

 

The base of an arch that had long since crumbled to the ground, stood as if standing sentry over the marble slab tomb that was half buried under exposed roots.

 

Brushing as much dirt off as he could, his jaw dropped as he took a step back to read the inscription.

 

“Here lie's The Lord Monroe and his Lady Wife, Charlotte, ‘The Woman of the Fallen Sky.’  

Their love was not a myth, it was eternal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tanks so much for reading and leaving all those lovely comments along the way!


End file.
